


Somewhere only we know

by Gina_DCC



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_DCC/pseuds/Gina_DCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel is paired up with Blaine Anderson for an assignment from his English teacher, neither boy is really happy about it. Kurt isn't because Blaine is one of the less popular students and always with his nose in his books.<br/>Blaine on the other hand doesn't like it mainly because Kurt is one of the popular kids, in the cheerio's and always has an attitude towards students who he thinks are less than him not to mention his attitude towards the teachers.<br/>They've been in the same classes for about two years now, never really saying more then two words to each other.<br/>And now being forced to work together, it seems they're finding out that there is more then meets the eyes with both boys ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ... so I'm gonna go ahead with this one again.  
> I'll try to update this weekly, but it might change a bit dependant on my other one.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a comment if you like it, at least then I  
> know whether I should continue or not. Tnx!  
> ;))

Kurt Hummel just started his senior year at McKinley and he couldn't be happier about it. Finally the end is in sight and he can't wait to get out of here.  
It's taken him to his last year to be amongst the higher ranks of students and he can't help himself but act it out. He tells himself it's only right that he acts the way he does, after his previous years in high school. Finally he isn't one of the plebs anymore and feels mighty happy about it.  
And that's exactly why he reacts the way he does in his English class, the last class of the day before the weekend.

“You've got to be kidding me!” Kurt exclaims standing up from his seat as he looks defiantly to his English teacher.  
“I'm not pairing up with him, I've got my standards ...” he adds looking pointedly at the student sitting a few desks behind him.  
The boy is just looking between Kurt and their teacher, his eyes a bit wider then usual and a questioning expression.  
“Mr. Hummel!” the teacher raises her voice “Sit down and there will be no arguing about this.”  
And without even acknowledging the fact that Kurt wants to say anything else, she just goes further telling the class who's gonna be working with who.  
Kurt looks back at the boy, who's now staring at him and rolls his eyes before sitting down again with a loud sigh.  
 _'Out of all the students, she had to pair me up with Blaine Anderson,'_ he thinks _'Mister goody two shoes!'_

Class is over and everyone hurries out of the room, eager to get out of school and start their weekends. Kurt is throwing his stuff in his bag when he feels someone standing behind him. Knowing perfectly well who it is, he turns and rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“What?”  
“Euhm ...” Blaine starts looking around the room with an uncomfortable gaze “Look, I'm not that happy with this either.”  
Hearing him say that makes Kurt stare at him dumbfounded for just a moment, not really believing that Blaine actually said that to him,  
“You are not … Ha, you should be but whatever.”  
Kurt swings his bag over his shoulder and starts to head out of the classroom. After a few steps in the hallway he hears footsteps approaching and Blaine's voice  
“Hey, wait … When are you able to do this?”  
 _'Right, damn … We still have to do that assignment.'_ Kurt thinks and turns around again. Blaine almost collides against him due to Kurt suddenly stopping and takes a small step back.  
“Well, I have a life outside of this school so I guess the only suitable time for me is Sunday.”  
“Oh, okay I guess,” Blaine stammers “is around 2 pm alright?”  
With a shrug Kurt answers “I was hoping for earlier so I can still have something of my day but I guess so then. Library?”  
“Yeah, okay.” he hears Blaine say as Kurt's already turning around and walking away.

Kurt wakes up at the sound of his alarm, sitting up straight in his bed to be able to shut it off. He looks at the time, noticing it's around 10am and with a groan he lets himself drop back on his bed.  
“This Sunday would be so damn good if I wouldn't have to go do that assignment this afternoon.” he sighs to his empty room and just stares at his ceiling for just a few more minutes before getting up and going straight into his bathroom.  
It's already past 11am when he finally comes down the stairs and strolls into his kitchen where Carol is busy with the preparations for lunch.  
“Hey honey, lazy day today?”  
“I wish,” Kurt grumbles “Have to go out this afternoon, homework ...”  
“Well, aren't you a sunshine this morning?” Carol says quietly before turning back to the counter.

After having his breakfast, Kurt slowly starts get his stuff together for this afternoon and seeing there is still more than enough time, he opens his laptop to check on his mail.  
Immediately his notifications rise up, one particular one standing out from the rest. He opens it, wondering why Puck would send him one. They just went out with some of the other guys last night, and it is very rare that Puck even sends mail to anyone.  
“Next weekend ...” it states on top of his screen, and Kurt chuckles. He shouldn't be surprised that it had something to do with partying.  
“I found the perfect place for you! Not gonna say more, but are you in or not?”  
Kurt shakes his head while he takes out his cellphone and starts to type.  
“Should I be worried? If not, I'm in ...”  
He immediately receives a reply “No worries. So, you're in!”  
Glancing over the rest of his mails, Kurt decides there's nothing really important right now and closes his laptop, looking at his clock. It's around 1pm and he takes his bag, puts on his boots and walks back downstairs.  
“Carol, I'm gone. I'll be back in time for dinner.”  
“Okay honey, have fun!” He hears her shout from the kitchen as he closes the door behind him.  
“Okay, let's do this.” he mumbles and walks to his car.

Kurt walks through the doors of the library and walks passed the counter, towards the tables in the back of the place. Looking around, his eyes fall on Blaine, sitting in the far corner of the room, eyes closed and leaning back in his chair.  
The moment he reaches the table, Kurt drops his bag on top of it, making Blaine jump up and look at him startled.  
“What? Rough night?” Kurt asks sarcastically “Did your books keep you awake?”  
He takes a seat opposite Blaine and crosses his arms, immediately going on before the other boy can even reply.  
“Let's just start, the quicker we do this, the sooner I don't have spend my time here anymore.”  
Blaine opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but decides against it and just sighs instead, while he takes out his copy of Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale and flips it open.  
“Okay then.” Kurt mumbles taking his own book out of his bag.  
After a few minutes of silently reading, he looks up through his eyelashes at Blaine. The boy has his eyes closed and is slightly nodding.  
Kurt closes his book with a loud bang and Blaine's head snaps up, looking a little bewildered around him.  
“What the hell?” he exclaims, immediately being shushed by an older guy reading at a nearby table.  
“Nice to know you're as engaged to this assignment as I am.” Kurt states flatly.  
“God, sorry ...” Blaine mumbles as he looks away from the boy sitting in front of him. “I'm just a bit tired, that's all, I'll be okay now.”  
“I hope so. I'm not planning on spending my free time doing all the work on my own.” Kurt snarls a little before opening his book again.

It's almost 5pm, and Blaine looks at his clock impatiently as he closes his book and scrapes his throat.  
“I gotta go, but will it be okay if we work more on this during lunch breaks at school?”  
' _Great!'_ Kurt thinks _'Now I have to give up the little free time I have during school.'_  
But instead of saying just that, he nods slightly “Yeah, guess so. Just try to stay awake next time. I meant it, I'm not gonna do this all by myself, and let you take half the credit.”  
He starts to pack his things as Blaine is already swinging his bag over his shoulder and putting his chair back under the table.  
“Of course,” Blaine quietly speaks, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear it “Sorry again ...”  
And he hurriedly walks passed the other boy, leaving Kurt staring after him for another moment.  
“What the hell is up with that guy? I swear ...”  
The librarian walking by him gives him a stern look, making him notice he was starting to raise his voice without even realizing it.  
Quickly he stands up, grabbing his bag and walks out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, almost noon, and Kurt is sitting in the back of his class twirling his pen between his fingers while blatantly staring at Blaine sitting two rows in front of him.  
'I should've just done the whole thing myself. At least then I wouldn't be forced to sit with him again during lunch.”  
Darting his eyes now through the classroom, his eyes fall on Puck's back and sighs “I'm never gonna hear the end of it!”  
“Mr. Hummel!” the teacher's voice sounds through the room, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. “Do you care to elaborate on what was going on in your mind right now?”  
He rolls his eyes and sighs “Not really, sir.”  
“Then if you don't mind, pay attention.” the teacher says and turns back to the whiteboard behind him to write another formula on it.  
His gaze momentarily flickers over to Blaine, who's eyeing him from underneath his eyelashes.  
“What?” Kurt mouths, staring back at him, and it makes Blaine turn around quickly, looking back at the whiteboard. With a loud sigh Kurt straightens up in his chair and tries to pay attention to whatever his teacher is saying.

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt fled the classroom, trying to avoid Blaine during their lunch break. Unfortunately, the moment he slams his locker shut, he finds Blaine standing next to him, half a grin on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Look, I know you don't want us to be seen together, but we need this thing done. I'm not really in any position to flunk any of my assignments, so let's just get it over with and in a few days you're rid of me.”  
“You don't have to act all bitchy about it ...” Kurt mumbles as he opens his locker again and takes out his copy of The Winter's Tale, putting it immediately in his messenger bag hanging over his shoulder.  
“Okay,” he says a bit louder, but not loud enough for everyone to hear, as he slams the door shut again. “Meet me outside, behind the gym.” And he strides away, taking big steps as if he can't get away from Blaine fast enough.

Trying to avoid his friends when he wants to, isn't as easy as Kurt thought. For five minutes he's held up by Puck gushing over how awesome next saturday will be, and it takes Kurt almost running away before he can escape Puck's attention, leaving him standing there staring after Kurt with a dazed expression.  
When he finally reaches the benches behind the gym, he sees Blaine's already there, arms crossed on the table and his head resting on it. Kurt notices the shallow rise and fall from Blaine's back as he walks closer to the boy, Without even thinking about it, he lets his gaze wonder up and down over Blaine and it takes him almost stumbling over a loose tile on the ground to realize what he's doing.  
'Snap out of it Hummel!' he thinks to himself and takes one last step, dropping his bag on the table in front of the other boy.  
“Whoa!” Blaine suddenly sits up straight, his eyes wide and questioning as he starts to focus on Kurt standing in front of him. “Damn!”  
“Don't tell me, rough night again?” Kurt rolls his eyes and sits down, while he takes out his book and papers.  
“Yeah, something like that ...” Blaine mutters as he rubs his eyes slowly with the back of his hand. “Never mind, let's just start.”

Walking to his locker at the end of the day, Kurt suddenly finds Puck throwing his arm around his shoulder, looking at him questioning.  
“So? You and Anderson huh?”  
“What?” Kurt looks at Puck in question and shrugs off the other guy's arm.  
“You two got something secret going on?” Puck winks “I saw you two behind the gym during lunch break. Looking pretty cosy if you ask me.”  
Kurt takes his time putting his stuff in his locker and taking out what he needs, before he slams it shut and turns to glare at Puck.  
“You know as well as I do Noah, that we are forced to do that English assignment, so just cool it will you!”  
With a scoff he turns and leaves Puck standing in the hallway.

The week proceeds the same way as that monday, avoiding Blaine during the day and homework behind the gym every lunch break.  
The only difference is that by the end of the week, Kurt doesn't really seem to mind meeting up with Blaine anymore. He'll never admit it, but the quiet time with the other boy, only interupted by quiet questions and talking about the book, is starting to be something he's looking forward to it.  
'I guess he's not so bad after all.' he finds himself thinking while he looks up through his eyelashes at the boy scribling some words down on a paper in front of him. His eyes widen momentarily, surprised by his own thoughts 'Come on Hummel! Get a grip, he's freaking Blaine Anderson!'  
Kurt is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Blaine looking up from his paper, a quizical expression on his face.  
“Euhm, anything wrong?” he silently asks and Kurt startles out of his thoughts, stammering a quick “No” before dropping his gaze on the book in his hands.

Lunch break is over and both Blaine and Kurt pack up their things in silence.  
The moment they hear the bell ring, Kurt looks up asking,  
“I guess you're not so tired anymore? You stayed awake the entire hour since yesterday ...”  
Blaine just shrugs, before swinging his bag over his shoulder,  
“I guess so. See you monday Kurt.” and he walks off, headed for the main building, his gaze on the ground and shoulders a bit hunched as usual.  
“Hummel!” someone suddenly shouts a few feet away from Kurt and he looks up surprised, not expecting anyone to be behind the gym.  
He rolls his eyes as he sees Puck and Sam nonchalantly stroll over to where Kurt is still standing.  
“So Kurt, still smooching with Anderson huh?” Sam grins and bumps fists with Puck.  
“No, homework remember! What do you guys want now?”  
“Well,” Puck immediately answers “We were thinking about ditching class and already starting our weekend. Care to join us?”  
Kurt doesn't really have to think about it, classes that afternoon are particularly boring as every friday and with a wide grin he nods and walks away from the table with the other two boys.

That evening Kurt stumbles through his front door, tripping a bit and almost knocking over a small table standing against the wall near the door, and he can't stop giggling.  
When suddenly the light goes on, he quickly lifts his head and stares right at his father, standing in the doorway of the livingroom with his arms crossed.  
“Hi dad!” he exclaims cheerfully.  
“Don't hi dad me!” Burt says sternly “What on earth are you thinking staying out until this hour without even calling me. And being drunk to top it off too.”  
Kurt quietly closes the door and shrugs barely visible “Sorry?”  
“You better be. This is your first and final warning Kurt. I'm not taking any of this crap from you. If you pull this stunt one more time, you're grounded. Get it?”  
“Yes dad,” Kurt answers and without looking back at his father he hurries up to his room and drops himself on his bed, not even taking his time to undress himself before he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Come on kiddo! Wake up!”   
Kurt opens his eyes with a groan as he hears his dad right next to him.   
“'m Tired.” he mumbles and starts to get more under his covers again.  
“I bet you are, but guess what?” Burt laughs and the sound is pounding in Kurt's head. “I don't really care. Now get up, it's already 11.30am.”  
As Burt turns to walk back out of Kurt's room, he grabs a corner of the blanket covering Kurt almost completely and tugs it off the footend of the bed.   
“Come on sunshine!”  
“God dad!” Kurt yells after him as he sits up in his bed and rubs in his eyes.   
“You were such a big man last night, well, then take it like a man today too.” he hears his dad shout back at him while he walks down the stairs.

As he stands up from his bed, Kurt looks at himself in the full body mirror standing next to his bed.  
“Damn,” he curses himself “Was I really that drunk last night?”  
Kurt shakes his head as he starts to undress himself while walking into his bathroom where he immediately lets the water from the shower run.  
It takes him nearly an hour to become a bit more like his usual self, and by the time he's entering his kitchen his dad looks pointedly at his watch as he rolls his eyes.  
“Finally!” he mumbles and fixes himself another cup of coffee. “Sit down Kurt.”  
A little wary since he knows what's probably coming, he sits down across from his dad.  
“You want to finally tell me what's going on with you lately? This isn't you anymore, kiddo.” Burt asks quietly.  
“Dad, there's nothing going on. I just went out yesterday with Puck and Sam and I kinda messed up for once. It's not like I killed someone.” Kurt sighs exasperated.  
“You were driving, so it's not like you didn't do anything wrong either. I'm just not sure if I like the way you're going right now.”  
“Ugh, dad, don't be so melodramatic. I'm fine, I just made a mistake.”  
Burt shakes his head slightly as he stands and puts his now empty cup in the sink.   
“Just don't make a habbit out of it.” he sighs “Okay, I'm off to the shop. See you tonight.”  
Kurt stares after his dad for just a moment before calling after him,  
“Oh dad, I'm going out tonight.” and quickly adds “Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid.”  
“Just remember, last chance ...” Burt warns him while he briefly glances over at Kurt. “Just warning you.”  
“I know, I know ...” Kurt mumbles before standing up and making himself a coffee.

Standing to the side of the entrance door of what looks like some kind of bar, Kurt glances over at his watch for about the 10th time, when his phone starts to buzz in his pocket.  
He stares at the screen for a moment, sighing when he reads the message.  
“Sorry man, not gonna be able to make it. Kinda got my hands full … you know ;)”  
“Goddamnit Puck,” Kurt mumbles as he starts a reply.  
“Tnx for letting me know sooner. K”  
“Great, that's just wonderfull.” he scoffs, earning a weary look from the bouncer standing outside the bar, and ducking his head he walks passed him on the sidewalk.  
He's not really in the mood to go home just yet, but isn't really all that eager to go into one of the many bars on this street alone either.  
He passes an alley to his right, when a quick movement catches his eyes and turns to look down the street.

Kurt watches a guy, looking eerily familiar, hurrying towards a back entrance and squints his eyes trying to get a better look. He doesn't even really know why he stops and stares until realization hits him.  
The slightly hunched posture, the gelled down hair, the build of the other boys body, “What the fuck is Blaine doing here?”  
He watches the boy open the door to get inside, while he contemplaits what he's gonna do.  
Eyeing the frontdoor a bit further down the street he breaths in and walks towards it.  
As he passes the bouncer, Kurt flashes his 'fake' id to him, not really getting any response out of the guy, and walks in.  
The setting is quite the same as a lot of bars in this street, dim lighting, booths all on the sides of the walls and a stage in the middle of the place, cosy looking chairs and small tables surrounding it.  
A bit unsure of where he's gonna go, Kurt just looks around for another minute, there aren't many people in the bar yet and except from some guys sitting close to the stage, the rest is still empty.  
So he decides to just take place in a booth and stay there until he can spot Blaine.  
“What the hell is he doing in a place like this” Kurt can't help but wonder.   
This is such a far reach from the shy and silent boy he's come to know in school, that Kurt's mind can't really seem to wrap himself around it.

A waiter, scarsely dressed in white shorts and tanktop, comes to a halt at his table and asks what he wants to drink with a wink. Kurt quickly orders a coke while he notices the place is slowly getting more crowded.  
After getting his drink, he stays put for a long time, already starting to wonder if he hadn't imagined Blaine coming in here. But when his glass is almost empty, he suddenly spots him.  
Blaine walks through a door meant for personnel only in the far corner of the room, straight towards the bar. Kurt almost chokes in his last sip when he sees Blaine dressed just like the waiter who served him before.  
Blaine dissapears into the crowd, only to quickly come back to the bar after a few moments and back again. He's mostly out of Blaine's sight, and Kurt is definitely happy about it. This way he can easily see that the shy boy has changed into a quite confident guy, who isn't afraid to make eyecontact, contrary to how he usually acts when Kurt sees him in school.  
'No wonder he's always so freaking tired' Kurt thinks and sighs 'But why?'  
Before he spotted Blaine, he planned on leaving as soon as his drink was gone but now, he can't move, his eyes always following Blaine as he serves customers, and Kurt doesn't even notice the guys on stage starting to perform their acts.  
It isn't until one of the waiters comes back to ask if he wants another drink, that he's drawn back to notice the bar completely packed and now two guys on stage.   
“Euhm, sorry. What?” he looks up at the waiter in confusion.  
“I just asked if you needed another drink?” the waiter asks as he follows Kurt's gaze.  
“Hm, cutie isn't he? I can always send him over if you want?” he says nonchalantly and winks.  
“Oh, no …” Kurt stammers a little, “Just another coke is fine.”  
“If you're sure.” the waiter answers and darts off to the bar.

After 2 more refills of his coke, Kurt is still sitting on the same spot, trying to look through the crowd if he can see Blaine anywhere. It's already been almost half an hour since he's spotted him and he can't help himself, he thinks it's weird.  
'Great, Kurt! Why do you even bother, you're starting to act like a stalker!' he scoffs at himself and downs the last of his coke. He grabs his coat and turns to stand up when another song starts to play and the narrator announces the next act. Without really thinking about it, his eyes wander over to the stage, and his breath catches in his throat.  
Blaine is standing in the middle of the stage, his back momentarily turned to the audience. A few beats into the new song he turns and starts.  
He's dressed in a simple black suit and is wearing a black fedora. Slowly he starts to strip and Kurt just stands there, looking at him mesmerized. “Damn, he looks freaking hot!” he mumbles and looks to his side in surprise when the waiter stands next to him, gathering the empty glasses from the nearby tables.  
“Still don't want me to send him over after his act?”   
“Euhm … no but thanks, it's okay.” he says, his voice barely audible.  
“Suit yourself.” The waiter shrugs and he's gone again.  
The last notes of the song play, and Blaine is only standing there, legs wide in nothing but a black leather look string, hardly leaving anything to the imagination.  
With a slight smirk Blaine looks over the crowd and suddenly his eyes lock with Kurt's.   
Blaine keeps holding his gaze for a few moments longer, uneasiness in his eyes before quickly gathering his discarded clothes and running backstage.  
“What the fuck?!” Kurt mutters before all but falling back in his seat, his gaze still at the place where Blaine dissapeared backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not until monday afternoon that Kurt sees Blaine again, he hadn't shown up for their study hour during lunch and Kurt hadn't seen the other boy the entire day. Kurt knows he shouldn't be as bothered by it as he is, but he kinda worried the entire day.

Now school is done for today and he's standing in front of his locker, Puck animatedly telling him about his saturday night and trying to act sorry for standing him up.

“Puck, it's okay. Now stop trying to appologize when you know you don't really mean it.” Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck and adds “And not that I don't like talking to you, but really, I don't need all the details. In case you forgot, they really don't do anything for me.”

He chuckles a little at Pucks expression before he says “But just let me know sooner next time.”

Puck shrugs as he replies “Yeah sure dude. See ya tomorrow.”

And with that Puck turns and heads out of the schoolbuilding.

Kurt grabs his books out of his locker and puts them in his messenger bag when he finally sees Blaine walking down the hall towards him, gaze on the ground and shoulders a bit hunched as usual. 

The moment Blaine is near, he barely looks up and just walks passed Kurt.

Stunned for a few moments, Kurt stares after Blaine dissapearing outside before hurriedly swinging his bag over his shoulder and running after him.

 

Outside the school, Kurt stops right in front of Blaine, making him look up in surprise and stopping him so abruptely that he lets his books slip from his arms.

They land with a thud between both of them on the ground, and Kurt already crouches down to gather them up before Blaine has the chance.

When he hands them back, Blaine takes them, muttering a small “Thanks” but never really looks up at Kurt.

As he starts to walk further, Kurt just takes a step in front of him again, blocking his way. 

“Hey, where were you at lunch? I've been waiting for over half an hour.” Kurt says, trying to sound annoyed, but not really surprised that he actually sounds more worried than anything else.

“Yeah, sorry,” Blaine starts, looking around, anywhere but at the boy standing in front of him. “I forgot to let you know, sorry. Look, I really got to go.” He adds as he steps besides Kurt and almost jogs away.

“Hey, and tomorrow?” Kurt yells after him, now starting to get frustrated. Blaine quickly looks over his shoulder, their eyes locking for a moment as he says “Yeah, tomorrow is good.” and then he's gone.

Kurt just looks at him running away and rolls his eyes as he mumbles “You better be there, I'm not gonna do it all by myself.”

Sighing he kicks at a loose pebble on the ground and walks to his car, immediately leaving the parking lot and feeling particularly agitated. 

 

As he walks through his front door, he slams it shut and drops his bag next to the side table in the hallway with a loud thud.

Carole looks out of the kitchen, raising one eye at him. “Bad day?”

Kurt shrugs as he takes off his coat, “Not until this afternoon.”

“Want to talk about it?” Carole offers, drying her hands on a towel now and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Nope!” Kurt answers shortly and picks his bag up again, running up the stairs to his room.

He slams his door shut behind him and lets himself fall face down on his bed, 'What the hell am I doing? He's just …' Kurt doesn't even finish that thought, remembering the way their eyes locked when Blaine was standing on that stage. “Fuck!” he mumbles as he rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling. 

He doesn't know how long he's been laying on his bed, but he bolts up straight when he hears a knock on his door and Carole opening his door slightly.

“Dinner's almost ready Kurt.”

“Yeah, sure, I'll be downstairs in a minute.” he answers before getting up and walking to his bathroom the moment Carole is gone again.

 

Next day goes pretty much the same as the previous one, he doesn't see Blaine at all before lunch, and now Kurt sits here at their usual table behind the gym, waiting for Blaine to show up.

It's been fifteen minutes when Kurt finally sees the other boy walk up to him, looking tired as ever en not even making eyecontact as he sits down at the table, after he's taken out his books.

Kurt slowly leans back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest and stares at Blaine for a few moments. He doesn't change his posture when he sees the other boy struggle to avoid his gazing, and instead starts to speak,

“So? Should I be honored you decided to finally show up?”

Looking around, everywhere but at Kurt, Blaine sighs and adds quietly “Look I said I was sorry yesterday okay, I'm here now so let's just do this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I'll be out of your hair.”

Though irritation is slowly breaking through, Kurt leans forward, his arms folded on the table and looks at Blaine questioningly.

“Okay, let's start this over.”

Blaine looks up at him for the first time, confusion clearly in his eyes.

“I'm glad you decided to come back today, but honestly ...” Kurt sighs “I know you know I saw you saturday … What's going on?”

Blaine bites his lower lip, looking like he's contemplating his answer, before he says quietly,

“Just let it go okay. It's nothing, I'm fine … Let's just do our work.”

He glances around for just a moment before looking back at Kurt “Please, don't ...”

“Blaine ...”  Kurt starts, wanting to push the other boy just a little more, but then changes his mind as he sees the pleading look in Blaine's eyes. 

 

“Okay,” he contemplates for another moment before saying “But look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you want to talk?”

Blaine briefly chuckles sarcastically “Yeah sure … Just drop it please?”

“Okay, but … I do mean it.” Kurt says sighing and shakes his head barely visible. “You might not believe it, but still.”

After a couple minutes of silence Blaine suddenly slams his book shut and stares at the other boy in front of him. “Why?”

“What why?”

“Why on earth would you want me to talk to you of all people? Before this assignement you barely even noticed me though we've been in classes together for years! Without it you wouldn't even be talking to me at all so … Why should I?”

Taken aback Kurt looks at Blaine in surprise. He doesn't really know what to say, astonished by the sudden angry tone of the boy in front of him.

“See … you can't even answer me. And you think I'm gonna start talking personal stuff with you? Just forget you saw me and as soon as this is over, you can go back to ignoring me like before!”

 

Rolling his eyes Blaine quickly gathers his books and shoves them in his bag. He jumps up and starts to walk passed Kurt to head back into the schoolbuilding, but the moment he walks by Kurt suddenly grabs his wrist, stopping him succesfully. 

With a glare to the guy, Blaine pulls his hand out of Kurt's hand and starts to turn around again but he can't seem to make himself move as he watches Kurt standing up. 

“Look Blaine,” Kurt says as his teeth graze over his lower lip for barely a second. “I know I've been everything but nice to you, and I can't really give you a reason ...” 'yes you can!' the thought is running through his mind without him even realizing it “But just, I don't know if you've got anyone and I'm , you know, I'm a pretty good listener at times.”

Kurt shrugs as he stares into Blaine's eyes, doubt and suspicion clearly readible in them.

With a slight smile he ends “Just think about it okay?”

He raises his hand, fingers ghosting over the other boys arm, but drops it back to his side as he walks away from Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Days have passed and nothing really changed much. Blaine is still doing his best to avoid him throughout the days, except for that hour at lunch. But aside from quickly comparing and making notes for their work, he hardly talks and keeps avoiding Kurt's questioning, now steadily growing into a worried, gaze.

And it's slowly starting to infuriate Kurt, he tries but the other boy just doesn't seem to realize that he does mean what he said before. 

He can't help but feel slightly annoyed at himself though. Besides for Finn a few years back, he hasn't let himself feel anything for anyone, and even that wasn't that big of a deal compared to what he feels right now. 

But he tries to keep himself in check, tries to downplay it all to himself because really … Kurt is the one on top for now and why would he ever admit to having feelings for a guy like Blaine.

 

So this is why Kurt is sitting in his bedroom in front of his computer on a saturday night. He declined the invitations from Puck to go out with him and the other guys from the football team and now is scowling at himself that he didn't go with them. 

After glancing a few times at the clock he closes his laptop and takes his boots, hurrying downstairs after he put them on and grabs his coat off the coat rack.

Kurt walks into the living room where his dad and Carole both sit on the couch, watching a movie on tv.

“Hey dad?” Kurt asks “I'm gonna go out after all. Okay?”

“Yeah sure kiddo,” Burt answers absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the tv, “Have fun! And remember what I said last time.”

“Sure dad.” Kurt smiles as he walks out the door, his car key already in his hand.

 

“What the hell am I doing?” Kurt mumbles exasperated, before giving the bouncer a apologetic smile once he realises he said that out loud, as he walks inside the club again. 

He definitely didn't plan on coming here, honestly he just wanted to go out for a drive and maybe stop at Mercedes' house but before he knew it, he was parking his car in the parking lot a few blocks away from the club. Kurt contemplated driving back, but in the end he just had to get out of his car and come in.

It's definitely more crowded than last time he came here, it's already a lot later then when he was here the week before and he finds the booths on the side all occupied, so he goes and takes a seat at one of the tables near the stage.

'I really shouldn't be doing this! I should just go back … What the fuck am I thinking?' The thoughts keep running through his mind as he stares absentmindedly at the stage in front of him.

“So, couldn't resist coming back huh?”

A voice suddenly snaps Kurt out of his reverie, and when he looks up he's met with the same waiter from before. 

“Uhm, yeah, I guess.” Kurt shrugs but then squints his eyes slightly “You remember me? Out of all people coming here ...”

The waiter smiles at his obvious surprise as he answers “Well, a pretty face like yours is hard to forget!” and winks, the smile never leaving his face.

“I'm Carter by the way, what can I get you?”

“Cuba Light.” Kurt hesitates for just a moment “I'm Kurt.”

“Well Kurt, it's nice to finally be able to put a name to that gorgeous face of yours. And I'll be right back with your Cuba Light.”

 

He can't help but stare after Carter when he walks over to the bar, 'You got to be kidding me, was he actually flirting with me?'

But Kurt's thoughts immediately stop when his gaze suddenly crosses Blaine's, the other boy obviously staring right at him before he scurries off into the crowd.

“Shit!” he exclaims silently and he thinks about trying to go after Blaine but he sees Carter already coming back with his drink. Kurt sighs and glances in the direction Blaine dissapeared to.

“Here you go handsome!” Carter announces as he puts the Cuba Light in front of Kurt on the table.

“Thanks, … Hey Carter, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.” the waiter answers as he gives Kurt a once over.

Kurt's mind is momentarily too busy to even notice “You know Blaine? Have you got an idea when he's got his break or something?”

Now looking at the waiter Kurt does notice the sudden dissapearing of the smile on Carter's face as he answers “Ah Blaine, right … Well, I think he's supposed to go on stage in a few minutes and probably after that.”

“Thanks,” Kurt quietly says and takes his drink while his eyes wander over to the stage.

“Yeah sure, you're welcome.” Carter mumbles before turning back around and walking to his next customer.

 

Kurt's almost halfway his drink when the narrator announces Blaine on stage. The lights dim immediately and he can see the other boy coming to stand close to the front of the stage.

The music starts and the lights go bright again, revealing Blaine beginning his performance with a sly smile as he scans the crowd. His eyes sometimes lingering on some of the guys sitting in front of the stage, earning him a few yells and cheers from them.

Briefly Blaine connects gaze with Kurt's but turns his head, facing the other way again as he goes through his number and obviously avoids looking back to him for the rest of it.

As the song almost comes to an ending, Kurt eyes the side of the stage, noticing the small stair next to the door for personnel only. He hurries out of his chair, almost tripping, and walks to that door while keeping his gaze on Blaine, who's now ending his number.

Blaine walks back over the stage, picking up his clothes at the same time and walks down the stairs, his thoughts clearly somewhere completely else. That's why he doesn't even see Kurt waiting for him until he's passing him, and Kurt gently touches his wrist to get Blaine's attention.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine almost hisses at Kurt as he glances around them, hoping no one notices them.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you okay?” Kurt replies quietly, leaning over until he's barely inches away from the other boy's face “And since you are trying to avoid me at school, I figured coming here would be my best shot!”

“Why the fuck do you even care? Why do you want to make me talk to you so badly?” Blaine's voice is getting louder with every word he's saying and Kurt almost cringes at the harshness in his otherwise so gentle voice.

With that Kurt releases his hold on Blaine's wrist and sighs as he looks around.

“I just do okay, I just worry about you ...” and he stops the moment the words escape his lips. He didn't plan on saying that, anything but that, and swallows before going further.

“Look, you're on your break now right? Maybe we can talk for a couple of minutes ...”

Blaine looks at him through narrowed eyes “How do you know about …?” but stops as he briefly looks over to the bar and notices Carter looking back at both the boys “I should've known. Nope, not here anyway.”

He bites his lower lip for a second as he drops his gaze to the floor.

“My shift here is over in about an hour. We can get a coffee or something, if you really want?”

“Okay, yeah sure.” Kurt is quick to repond but mentally kicks himself 'What is wrong with you? Could you be more eager?'

“Meet me at the back entrance then.” Blaine replies quietly before hurrying passed Kurt and dissapearing through the door next to them.

For a moment Kurt just stands there, staring at the door until another guy walks through it and passes him with a questioning look before walking up the few stairs onto the stage.

 

It's already more than an hour later, and Kurt is leaning against the outside wall of the club in the alley next to the back entrance. He glances at his watch and sighs 'He's probably just waiting inside for me to go away and forget about it. Damn it Blaine! What is it with you …'

That moment the door next to him opens and Blaine steps through it, immediately looking at Kurt with surprise clearly visible in his eyes.

“You're still waiting?” 

It sounds more like a statement than a question but still, Kurt can't not answer.

“Of course I am, I wouldn't go through all the trouble of staying in there and then just leave.”

“Huh, I guess ...” Blaine says quietly and slings his bag over his shoulder while he starts to walk towards the main street, Kurt hurrying after him until he's walking alongside Blaine.

“There's a coffeeshop just around that corner,” Blaine nods into the direction of a street ahead of them.

“Okay” Kurt replies almost inaudible, his eyes not leaving the boy walking next to him.

He notices the way Blaine kind of shrinks a little whenever he's around other people and his gaze that seems almost always pointed downwards, and Kurt can't help but be a bit amazed at how different he is from the boy he saw performing just over two hours ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine take their seat in a booth right aside the window, looking out on the street. Blaine hasn't even put down his bag as a waitress comes up to their table.

“Hey kid,” she greets Blaine with a wink “Long night?”

“Hi Nadine,” Blaine smiles back at the woman, “Yeah, kind of. I'll just have a coffee please.”

“Sure thing,” Nadine answers smiling and turns to Kurt “And for you?”

“The same, just a coffee please.” he answers and after nodding shortly Nadine turns and heads back over to the counter in the far back of the room.

There's an awkward silence suddenly, as Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine while the other boy is looking everywhere but at him, and that's how they stay until Nadine comes back, 2 cups of coffee in one hand and a plate of french fries in the other.

She winks at Blaine when she puts the plate in front of him and places the cups on the table too.

“Here you go honey, that's on the house.”

Kurt has already taken his wallet when their waitress shakes her head at him “Don't bother, coffee's too this once.” And with a bright smile she turns back and leaves them.

 

Kurt can see the blush creeping up Blaine's face as he briefly looks over at Nadine before taking a few fries. 

“So ...” he starts “Blaine?”

The other boy doesn't say anything, but looks up at Kurt, cheeks flush and an unsure look in his eyes.

“Okay, I'm just gonna ask it, otherwise we'll be sitting here still tomorrow morning. What's going on? Why are you dancing and waiting in that club?”

After keeping his silence for a few more minutes, Blaine's look hardens again as he shrugs,

“I just have to okay? I really don't see why you need to know why, it's not like you really care about what is going on with me right? I mean, it's still just me, Blaine Anderson, the silent geek from your class. The one you didn't even want to do an assignement with, right?”

Kurt just sits there, looking at Blaine and sighs.

“I know,” Kurt begins “I've been a first class jerk to you, but I don't know … Okay, at first I may not have liked being paired up with you, but you … I don't even know what I'm saying here, I worry okay, I worry about you. What could be so bad you have to work here. What do your parents think of this? You can't tell me they like you doing it?”

Blaine shrugs and unintentionaly balls his fists on the table “Oh yeah, they care so much that they threw me out after I came out to them last summer. First, I don't care what they think anymore, and second, now you have your reason why I do this. I need the money.” 

 

Even though his anger is clearly visible, Kurt can't help but notice the slight tremble in Blaine's voice and the hurt more then apparent in his eyes. 

Kurt stares at the boy in front of him for just another second, astonished at what he just heard. And without even thinking about it, he lays his hand over one of Blaine's, noticing the immediate release of his fist.

It didn't even last a few seconds, but it feels like a lot longer, until Blaine jerks his hand back from under Kurt's touch.

“You should go ...” Blaine says barely audible and looking everywhere but at Kurt

“I … euhm,” Kurt stammers a little as he tries to catch Blaine's gaze “Where are you staying? I mean, you have to go sleep somewhere ...”

“Nadine lets me crash upstairs,” Blaine answers quietly and still not looking at the other boy “The appartment is unoccupied and for just a little bit of money I can sleep there.”

“Oh, that's … nice of her.” Kurt replies as he looks over at the counter in the back where Nadine is currently making coffee. “But Blaine, you … we're the same age. How did they let you work for them?”

“I don't know, I just asked after I saw the add hanging outside there.” Blaine shrugs, seemingly unintrested “How did you get in? Same thing ...” 

Kurt rolls his eyes at that statement “You can't seriously compare me just going in a bar like that to actually working in it? I mean … that's just … you know?”

And suddenly Kurt knows he said the wrong thing. Blaine's expression turns guarded again and scoffs at him when he replies “Oh really? Well, good to know … It was nice seeing you, Now go home Kurt!”

Taken aback once more by the sharpness in Blaine's voice, Kurt quickly shakes his head and unconsciously reaches out for the other boy's hand again. But before his fingers even touch,Blaine has already pulled them away from him and keeps looking at Kurt angrily.

“Blaine, I'm so...”

“Just go home Kurt!” Blaine says again, a little less angry as before “Just … please?”

It takes Kurt another moment but finally he smiles apologetically at Blaine as he stands up out of the booth. 

“Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have … Well, I'm sorry. Monday? Lunch break? We still need to finish our paper.”

Blaine doesn't really answer but only shrugs, and turns to gaze outside, his mug tightly in his hands as Kurt walks passed him.

 

The rest of the weekend goes by uneventful, keeping Kurt in a bad mood all through monday morning.

Now he's waiting at their usual table behind the gym, not sure if Blaine is even going to show up. 

When he finally sees the other boy coming towards him, he can't help the small smile of relief on his face, making Blaine look at him questioningly as he sits down at the table.

Blaine looks around for just another moment before speaking “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

Kurt shrugs, “Am I? Well, I wasn't sure if you would actually show up.”

“Look, we may haven't been seeing completely eye to eye, but I do need my grades so, it's kind of a given, isn't it?”

“I guess so,” Kurt answers quietly “So, where were we last time ...”

 

Lunch break is over in what seems a blink of an eye, and Blaine is already standing up and putting his books back in his bag when Kurt suddenly says,

“Blaine, are we really gonna avoid saturday night forever? I just ...”

He stops at the nervous look Blaine shoots him before looking around them once more. 

“I think that'll be best, don't you?” Blaine says almost whispering as he makes a movement to start walking away from Kurt.

Kurt al but jumps out of his seat, and grabs Blaine's hand without even thinking about it. 

For a split second Blaine looks down at their hands before turning his gaze back to Kurt. To Kurt's relief though, he doesn't make another move and just looks up at him with an inquiring stare.

Kurt scrapes his throat, momentarily not sure of what he actually wanted to say but then just starts,

“No, we should … God, I'm sorry for what and how I said that. I really didn't mean to sound like the way I probably did. I …”

Blaine squints his eyes at him as he finally pulls his hand away, and Kurt has to hold back the urge to just take his hand back in his.

 

“Is it really that hard to understand that I just want to know what happened to you? And why you chose to do that out of all things.”

His voice is barely audible as Blaine replies,

“Yes, it is that hard … especially after you of all people not even talking to me for the past few years. And why? Not here ...” 

Kurt doesn't really know what to say to Blaine's first statement and sighs as he looks over Blaine's shoulder at the giant doors where a few cheerleaders are currently walking through, and heading their way.

“You want to meet for coffee later on? We can meet at the Lima Bean if you want.” 

After a few moments of hesitation, Blaine answers, his voice back to his usual volume “Yeah, okay …”

“Great!” Kurt kind of beams “Oh, but I do have glee first, so I'll probably be later than you. Just so you know ...”

With a small nod Blaine turns and passes the two cheerleaders, who give him a curious glance and start to giggle.

“What!?” Kurt suddenly snaps at the girls, making them jump and lower their gaze to their feet as they move to sit on the bench behind Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine is walking through the almost empty halls of McKinley, he's trying to stall a little, not wanting to arrive at the Lima Bean an hour early but not sure what to do in the meantime.  
After a while he shrugs and shakes his head at himself as he decides he's acting stupid and starts walking through the halls to the entrance of the school.   
But then Blaine hears the voices getting louder out of a classroom just around the corner, he knows it's the glee club's room. He can't help himself and without making a sound, heads off that way. He's standing right outside the room, carefull that nobody can see him and listens, holding his breath a little as the voice he begins to know quite well starts to sing.

_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_   
_I felt the earth beneath my feet, Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me_   
_Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go, Talk about it somewhere only we know?_   
_This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go_   
_Somewhere only we know?_

Blaine slides down, his back against the wall next to the door frame and hugging his knees, as he hears Kurt sing further.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone, I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go, Talk about it somewhere only we know?_   
_This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go_   
_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_   
_So why don't we go_   
_Somewhere only we know?_

The moment Kurt stops singing, Blaine scrambles back up on his feet and hurries down the hallways out of the school. As soon as he's in his car Blaine drops his head on the steering wheel, hands clutchting tightly around it, and yells at nothing in particular “Fuck!”  
It actually takes him a few minutes to calm himself down a bit, and when he looks up out of his window, he notices the rest of the glee club already walking outside the school.  
“Shit, they must've finished early ...” he mumbles to himself as he starts the engine and immediately takes off.

Blaine parks his car a bit further down the road, and stays in his seat. His eyes closed and hands still on the steering wheel as he contemplaits if he should actually go in and meet Kurt again. He knows the wall he so carefully build around himself, is crumbling and he's so freaking tired to keep it up all the time. But he can't, he can't let himself open up to anyone really, can he?  
Startled by a sudden tapping against his window Blaine looks up, and finds Kurt standing next to his car, arms crossed and a questioning look.  
He rolls down his window, not really looking up at Kurt anymore when the other boy says,  
“What? You were actually thinking of not coming in, weren't you?”  
“Euhm … Maybe?” he answers quietly.  
“Look, you really don't have to if you don't want to. I just … Never mind, if you don't want to, fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.”   
He can't stop the slight dissapointment sounding through his voice as he says it and starts to turn around and head over to the entrance of the coffeeshop.  
Blaine keeps staring after Kurt for another few seconds, but when he sees him nearing the door, Blaine quickly opens his door and almost jumps out of his car.  
“Kurt, wait up!” he yells as he locks the door and starts running towards the boy now waiting for him.  
'I'm so gonna regret this.'   
Stopping right behind kurt, he sees the soft smile now lingering on Kurt's mouth as he looks at him, and somehow Blaine can't stop thinking '… or maybe not.'

It's less akward then Blaine thought it would be, sitting across Kurt without it being in school, after last saturday. He has to admit, he's starting to feel at ease with the other boy. Even if neither one is talking at the moment, just sipping their coffee, it's kind of nice.  
Kurt breaks the silence after a couple of more minutes,  
“If you don't mind me asking, were you really planning on just driving away again before I got here?”  
Blaine looks up from his coffee grazing his lower lip with his teeth, not sure what to answer,  
“Well, I don't know … I was thinking about it, but …” he sighs “I don't know what I planned on doing actually. I mean, after hearing ..”  
Blaine suddenly stops mid-sentence, eyes wide when he realizes what he was about to say, and hoping Kurt won't catch it.  
“Hearing what?” the other boy asks curiously, a soft smile breaking through on his face.  
“Euhm, well ...” Blaine puts his coffee back on the table in front of him and keeps his eyes cast down. “I kind of heard you sing. You know, before coming over here.”  
Kurt is now fully smiling at Blaine, his eyes practically twinkling, “Well, good, I hoped you would stick around school long enough to maybe catch that.”

“You did? Why?” he lifts his gaze to Kurt in wonder.  
“Because I sort of chose that song especially for you.” Kurt suddenly feels a little nervous, wondering if this isn't as stupid or weird as he thinks it is right now, and goes on “It's just, you know, you can talk to me if you want. No one has to know anything, it'll be no ones business but ours and please just stop me because I'm rambling and I'll never shut up otherwise.”  
“Kurt, I ...” Blaine starts softly “There's not much to talk about, not much more than what I already said. I just find it still hard to believe that you of all people would do this. And, hearing you sing that song, it … well, you know.”   
“Okay, I get that you don't want to talk about everything, but really, that's not even my point. I just want you to know that you can. Whenever you feel like it, no matter what about ...”  
Kurt's gaze flashes to the table for a second, and without thinking about it, he lays his hand on top of Blaine's. Surprisingly, Blaine just looks at their hands for a second before staring up at Kurt again, but doesn't pull back. He smiles a little hesitantly and Kurt can see the slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.  
“Thanks. One day ...” he almost whispers and adds “ … soon.”  
“Whenever you want, okay.” Kurt replies, suddenly realizing something.

“Hey Blaine?” he asks while he pulls his hand back and grabs his phone out of his messenger bag. “Can I have your number?”  
For a moment Blaine seems to contemplate what to do, but finally reaches out to take Kurt's phone and quickly puts his number in it. He hands the phone back to Kurt and soon Blaine's own ringtone is heard for a very short time.  
“Really? Pink?” Kurt chuckles when he hears it. “Now that I wouldn't have guessed.”  
Blaine just shrugs a little, “I like her songs, so?”  
“Well, that's perfectly fine.” Kurt smiles and puts his phone back in his bag. “But at least now you have mine too.”  
From then, they both fall back into a relaxed conversation, going from school to music and movies they both love. Until Kurt looks at his clock wide eyed,  
“Oh damn, I have to go. My dad will kill me if I'm not in time for dinner and I didn't even say anything to him about being later.”  
Blaine's smile falters just for a second, but enough for Kurt to notice.  
“You gonna be okay?” he asks Blaine silently as they both stand up and start to walk outside the door. “Do you have to work today?”  
“Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Really! And no, not tonight, monday's and tuesday's are my days off.”  
“Oh,” Kurt looks at the other boy, thinking “You're gonna be all alone then.”  
Blaine shrugs and takes a step to the side to let a couple pass them. “Basically, but it's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now.”  
Before thinking it really through Kurt blurts out “You want to have dinner at my house? At least you won't be alone then.”  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Blaine shakes his head “Thanks, but no, I'm fine, really! You don't have to worry about me.”  
Knowing he shouldn't push Blaine into these things, Kurt sighs barely audible.  
“Okay then I guess. See you tomorrow.” he smiles before he turns to head over to his own car.  
“Yeah ...” Blaine replies, already walking backwards to where his car is parked.

Kurt is already almost at home when his phone buzzes with an incoming text. The moment he parks his car, he looks at it and can't help but smile.  
 ** _'Thank you Kurt. Xxx'_**  
He turns off the ignition and quickly sends a short text back.  
 ** _'Anytime … I mean it, Blaine. Xxx'_**


	8. Chapter 8

 

It's already been a couple of weeks since their coffee date and both boys have finished their assignment with days to spare. The awkwardness from before is as good as gone, especially for Blaine who slowly started to open up to Kurt, though not yet really about anything that has to do with what he does or his parents. But Kurt is already happy that even being in each other's company and not talking, or just chatting about stupid little things, doesn't feel forced in the slightest way.   
Slowly but surely Kurt has lost even more of his façade towards Blaine, the snarky comments staying away and being replaced by good natured teasing, and just not acting as bitchy to the boy in general. In return Blaine has proven himself to be a good match to Kurt when it comes to the bantering between them.  
During the time spent making the assignment and going out for coffee, Kurt has to admit to himself, his feelings for Blaine have certainly increased, going from hesitant friendship to full out falling hard for the boy. But he's sure Blaine just sees him as a good friend, nothing more, so other than sneaky glances to the other boy in class or when he thinks Blaine is not looking, nothing is said or done. Not that he's happy with the way it is but at least he can't ruin anything like this, his friendship is way too valuable for him at this point.

It's a monday morning again and Kurt strolls through the halls of McKinley towards his locker, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly feels an arm being slung over his shoulder and he looks up startled only to find Puck looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
“What?” Kurt questions, more forcefully than he intended.  
“Wow dude, what's eating you?” Puck throws his hand in the air in mock apology, “Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages, I was just wondering what you're holding out on us.”  
“I'm not holding out on anything, I've just been kind of busy.” Kurt shrugs, feeling his cheeks redden a little. He knows very well that is a lie and Puck can see right through him. Most times he just doesn't feel the need to mingle with anyone at the moment and the rest of the time he tries to hang out with Blaine as much as possible.  
“Yeah sure,” Puck winks at Kurt as they halt in front of his locker, “That Anderson boy got you whipped, I can see it in your eyes.”  
“Please!” Kurt scoffs, the blush now even more obvious on his face, “No one has me whipped, especially not anyone like Blaine Anderson! Remember … Standards?!”

At that exact moment he can hear the sharp intake of breath right behind Puck and he peers over the guy's shoulder to find Blaine standing there, his eyes wide and his gaze already shifting from the way Kurt has gotten used to in the last weeks, to a hard stare.  
“Blaine ...” Kurt speaks softly, making Puck turn to look over where Kurt is staring just in time to see Blaine almost running away from them.  
“Dude, even for me that was harsh.” Puck tells Kurt as he claps his shoulder, “But well, when are we hanging out again. I kind of still want to take you to that bar I talked about a few weeks ago, remember? I'm sure you're gonna love it!”  
“No!” Kurt almost yells, earning him a confused look from Puck, “I mean, I already know where you wanted to go if you can remember, and that wasn't my kind of fun, okay?” he adds, his voice a bit wavering as his gaze shift from Puck to where Blaine was running off.  
“Okay, okay, I guess not then … Whatever! See you around man.” Puck rolls his eyes at Kurt and walks away, leaving Kurt standing there for a moment contemplating if he should go after Blaine or just go to his next class. He decides Blaine probably doesn't even want to talk right now, and he has the urge to hit himself over the head. He knows what Blaine must've heard and he just wishes he reacted just that tad different to Puck. Kurt doesn't even know why he didn't just say that it wasn't like that and they were just friends. So with a sigh he takes his books out of his locker and walks to his first class.

The day goes by slowly, and Kurt hasn't been able to stop thinking about Blaine and his own foolish behaviour. He didn't see the other boy for the rest of the day, but Kurt waited for him behind the gym, just in case he decided to show up at their normal hour even though the assignment was over. When it was clear Blaine wouldn't appear, he tried calling the boy several times without luck, Blaine's phone immediately going to voicemail and leaving Kurt more and more worried throughout the day and most of his night until he finally falls asleep.  
He's been trying to get a hold of Blaine the next two days, without luck. Kurt knows he's at school, he's seen Blaine in the hallways in more than one occasion, but Blaine just keeps ignoring his calls and does his best to avoid the boy at all costs.  
Until on wednesday, Kurt is fed up with the whole thing and skips Glee just to make sure he gets to see Blaine right after school. He knows Blaine probably won't consider him skipping so when the bell rings and the rest of the students steadily leave the school, he waits next to the big doors until he spots Blaine walking outside, his head hung low and his shoulders a bit hunched, grasping his bag over his shoulder tightly.

“Blaine!” he calls out, immediately pushing himself off the wall and runs after the boy, who by hearing him shout just fastens his pace.  
“Blaine, just stop please?!” he exclaims again, reaching out and touching Blaine's upperarm.  
“Why? Just so you can remind I'm not up to your standards?” Blaine scowls as he pulls his arm out of Kurt's grasp. “I just can't understand, what the hell have we been doing the last weeks, I thought we were friends?”  
“We are!” Kurt hurries to assure Blaine “We are … I just, I'm sorry you heard that. No, I'm sorry I said that to Puck, I just should've been honest, but ...”  
“But what? You're afraid it'll actually make you less popular again right?” Blaine shakes his head and walks off the parking lot, Kurt just standing there for a few moments and watching the boy go.  
Right at that moment Kurt hears Sam behind him calling,  
“Kurt, where were you? And what are you doing here, you're missing the rehearsal. We're in there waiting for you.”  
Kurt turns momentarily, his gaze flickering between Sam and Blaine still walking away,  
“Look, I'm not coming today, just cover for me will you? Please?” he asks as he starts to walk backwards and away from Sam, “It's just … I need to talk to him.” he hesitantly adds as he nods slightly in Blaine's direction, “I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”  
Kurt doesn't wait for the answer as he turns and runs into the direction Blaine went.

He's already two blocks further when Kurt finally catches up with Blaine.  
“Blaine, come on … At least let me explain!” he exclaims exasperatedly as he takes a few more steps, stopping right in front of Blaine so the boy has no other choice to stop or bump into him.  
Blaine's gaze is still fixed on the ground in between them as he sighs,  
“What is there to explain? Just let it rest, I won't bother you anymore okay.”  
“What? No!” Kurt replies fiercely, “You don't bother me, at all. Just ...” he swallows and sighs as he finishes, “just look at me please?”  
Hesitantly Blaine looks up, his gaze colder than Kurt hoped for but he can clearly see something else underneath it. The boy crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks around for a moment, before turning his stare back at Kurt,  
“So … explain.”  
“I'm really sorry, I didn't even mean what I said to Puck. It's no excuse, I know that, but it's …” he contemplates his words momentarily “I guess it's still a mechanism when I'm around them. I mean, it's like, I still feel the need to act the way I did with them, otherwise I'll just go back to being the scared little boy I was in the passed years, being bullied and shoved into lockers and all.”

Blaine's gaze softens a bit, hearing the other boy's words but before he can say anything, Kurt continues,  
“Blaine, you have to believe me, I like hanging out with you. And hell, you know already more about me in the short time we actually been talking than the rest of them. So again, I'm really sorry.”  
Kurt hesitantly looks down at Blaine's hands, now one of them hanging by his side, the other grasping the strap of his bag, and without really thinking any further about it, he reaches out and tentatively takes Blaine's hand. He can feel the slight tremble in the other boy's hand, but is surprised Blaine doesn't pull back immediately.  
“Look Kurt, I know you probably didn't mean it like that, but still … it stung. You're the only one who knows this much about me. I just don't mingle well in school so … I like hanging out with you too, so I guess, it's okay. Okay?” Blaine replies softly before he pulls his hand back, nervously starting to fidget with the hem of his sweater.  
“Okay,” Kurt answers underneath his breath, immediately regretting the loss of the other boy's hand in his. 'Shit, I'm so fucked …' he thinks.  
“Okay, I really have to go now. I have to work tonight, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” Blaine hesitantly looks into Kurt's eyes for a second before turning his gaze back to somewhere over the boy's shoulder.  
Kurt manages a small smile and a nod as Blaine starts to walk away, looking over his shoulder at Kurt once more before speeding up his pace and disappearing behind the next corner.  
“Damn ...” Kurt scowls at himself, “Why can't you just admit it … ?”

****  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It's monday afternoon and Kurt is lounging on his bed, attempting to watch a movie now he's finished his homework, but can't seem to focus on it. Instead his mind goes through the passed week and uncontrollably out to Blaine, and though the fact is that he apologized to the boy, it didn't do anything to make their interactions less uncomfortable.  
Blaine has talked to him, but the bantering and small talk that was becoming so familiar and normal before, has seemed strained and a bit too formal in Kurt's eyes.  
He knows it's his own fault but at this point doesn't really know what to do more, to make it go back to the way they became just a week earlier. And if there's one thing he wants more than ever at this moment, it's for Blaine to trust him again and to be able to just hang out with the boy like they started doing before.  
He shuts off his tv again with a sigh and lays down on his bed, eyes closing and drifting off in his own thoughts, until he can hear Carol calling him to come down for dinner.

The bell rings and Kurt hurries out of the classroom to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing lunch before he heads outside to Blaine's and his meeting place behind the gym. As he walks towards it, Kurt can see Blaine already sitting there, as usual with his shoulders a bit hunched and his gaze cast down to an apple in his hands.  
When Kurt is standing next to Blaine, and he hasn't looked up yet, Kurt stares down at the boy frowning,  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asks and tentatively lays a hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
The other boy flinches away from the touch, causing Kurt to immediately draw back his hand and take a seat across from Blaine.  
“Look, how many times do I need apologize? You know I really didn't mean it like that.” Kurt sighs as he looks at the boy in front of him.  
“Kurt,” Blaine almost snaps, “Not everything is about you, you know! And well, it still stings thinking about that, so I guess a few more times?”  
He takes a deep breath, and looks at Kurt gazing up at him with wide eyes. “Fuck, I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.” Blaine speaks softly before taking a bite of his apple.  
“No, … no, you're right.” Kurt admits with a slight tremble in his voice, “But what's wrong then? You look … I don't know, … tired?”  
“So, I am, but what can I do about it. I just haven't been sleeping all that well lately, don't worry, I'll be fine.”  
“If you're sure?” Kurt hesitantly adds as he starts to eat also, “But wait, that's not all you're gonna eat right?”  
Blaine shrugs, “Not that hungry either.”

They stay silent mostly throughout the entire lunch period, Kurt stealing glances at Blaine when he's sure the other boy isn't looking and starting to get worried by the withdrawn attitude.  
When it's almost time to head back to their class, Kurt leans on the table trying to get Blaine's attention by shortly touching the boy's hand. He immediately pulls back the moment he sees the slight hesitant flinch from Blaine's own hand.  
“Blaine, why don't you come over to my house after school?” he asks tentatively, “After our homework we can watch a movie and I'll order pizza. Finn is staying at Puck's tonight and both Dad and Carol are out until late, so you don't have to worry about intruding or anything.”  
He smiles at the boy who is just about to say something, “And no, that is exactly what you're thinking. And I know you don't have to work so, are you coming?”  
“Are you sure? Won't your dad mind if I come along with you without them being home?”  
“Don't be silly, you're coming.” Kurt says, determination clearly in his voice, as he stands up. “We've got our last class together, so that's even easier, I'll see you then.”  
Blaine just stares after Kurt as he disappears back inside through the large doors,  
'I'm not sure this is such a good idea Anderson!' he thinks and swings his bag over his shoulder as he stands up and walks the same way Kurt went.

Throughout the entire last hour of the day Kurt and Blaine are sitting together, earning some glares from Puck and Sam. Kurt just rolls his eyes at them as he turns his attention back to the front of the class.  
When he watches Blaine from the corner of his eye, he can see the boy actually start dozing off. So Kurt tries to bump Blaine's shoulder as inconspicuously as possible, but fails miserably when Blaine drops his pen and his head jerks back up. Kurt can hear the snickers coming from certain places in the classroom and he treats them with his best glare, making the offenders turn back to the front of the classroom.  
“Ten minutes and class is over,” Kurt whispers to Blaine as he picks the pen up from the ground for the boy.  
“I could've gotten that myself, you know.” Blaine snaps quietly then shutting his eyes, “God what is wrong with me, sorry ...”  
“Don't worry about it,” Kurt smiles a little bit forced, “Here, your pen.”  
He holds it out for Blaine to take, and as soon as the other boy wraps his fingers around the pen, his fingertips brush over Kurt's, making the boy suddenly hold in his breath as he swears to himself he could actually feel the sparks where Blaine touched his fingers.  
Kurt turns in his seat, scowling at himself inwardly, 'No you didn't feel anything, that was just static electricity. He doesn't even look at you like that.'  
Sighing he starts to copy their assignment from the blackboard, 'Hummel, you're so fucked!'

The ride to Kurt's home is fairly easy, the radio is on and there isn't much conversation. Although Kurt tries to engage them into some small talk, Blaine keeps responding with such short answers that he just stops asking or saying anything at all. But Kurt can't help that, once in a while, he starts singing along with certain songs at which Blaine keeps glancing out of the corner of his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.  
Soon Kurt is pulling up the driveway of his home and within a matter of minutes, the car is parked and he's already out of the car.  
When he notices Blaine isn't immediately following, he walks to the passenger side with a questioning look. The door is already open but Blaine just looks at Kurt and then back to the house,  
“Are you sure this is okay?” he asks, a lot quieter then Kurt's used to.  
“Of course it is, silly! I wouldn't have asked you to come otherwise.” Kurt replies as he leans on the door, “Come on, let's get inside.”  
Still a bit hesitantly Blaine gets out of the car and follows Kurt into the house, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and clutching it with one hand as he follows Kurt into the kitchen.  
“Want anything to drink?” Kurt asks and opens the refrigerator, already taking out two cans of soda.  
“Euhm, yeah sure.” Blaine answers as he takes the can from Kurt's offering hand, smiling slightly as he looks around.  
“Okay, let's get some homework done. Follow me ...” Kurt is already brushing passed him, leaving Blaine no other choice than to follow him up to his room.

So that's how they end up on the floor next to Kurt's bed, their homework finished but still laying in front of them listening to some random music coming from Kurt's stereo on the dresser.  
“We should do this more often ...” Kurt offers, speaking softly as he looks at Blaine apprehensively, not sure what the other boy's answer might be.  
“Yeah, maybe,” Blaine replies sounding a bit hesitant as he closes his books and starts to put them back in his bag. “That could be nice.” he adds barely audible, and Kurt isn't even sure he was supposed to hear that.  
They just sit there quietly now, looking everywhere but at each other, before Kurt suddenly claps his hands exclaiming,  
“So! What movie do you want to see? I've got loads of musicals and stuff, you just choose one and I'll go order us some pizza.” He jumps up, looking down at Blaine for a moment as he nods in the direction of his DVD's. “I'll be right back.” he adds, already running out of the room and off the stairs to the kitchen to retrieve a flyer of the pizza place they usually order from.  
Blaine sets his bag against the dresser as he walks over to the DVD cabinet and let's his fingertips slide over the boxes, halting at Moulin Rouge with a small smile on his lips and takes it out of the cabinet.  
He doesn't want to snoop around, but he can't help wander through Kurt's room, taking in all the little things that he's learned are typical Kurt. When he stops and lays the DVD on the dresser, waiting for Kurt to come back, his eyes fall on a picture standing on the stereo, picturing a little boy that's unmistakably Kurt on a woman's lap, both their eyes shining brightly and the same wide smile.

Unconsciously he traces the figure of the woman with a fingertip and sighs when he suddenly gets startled by a soft cough not too far away from him. Kurt is standing next to him, shoulders almost brushing against each other, smiling at the picture.  
“You're mom?” Blaine asks quietly, and Kurt only nods, “She's beautiful.” he adds, for a short moment glancing at the other boy's rueful expression as Kurt replies “She was ...”  
“I know … I'm sorry.” Blaine just says, knowing all too well what happened with Kurt's mom, so he leaves it with that and tries to lighten the mood again.  
He picks up the DVD, holding it to Kurt's gaze, “Is this alright? It's been a while ...”  
At that Kurt smiles once more, “You like Moulin Rouge? Who would've thought?”  
All Blaine really does now is shrug as he hands the DVD to Kurt and awkwardly stands near the end of the bed while Kurt puts it in the dvd-player. When he turns around again and sees Blaine standing there biting his lower lip uncertainly, Kurt chuckles as he walks over to his bed, dropping himself on it, his back against the headboard.  
“Are you gonna keep standing there, or are you going to actually sit down here?” Kurt asks as he pats the bed besides him.  
“Oh, well … yeah, sure.” Blaine stammers, toeing off his shoes before taking place next to Kurt, just in time as the movie starts.

Kurt's eyes are glued to the screen, he knows the movie by heart but that doesn't make him love it any less. The pizza arrived 45 minutes earlier, and the now 2 empty boxes lay besides the bed. He does his best not to let his gaze move to the boy next to him, so it takes him by surprise when he suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder that makes him tense for just a moment before realizing what it is.  
He turns his face a little, and an unnoticeable shiver runs through his spine, Blaine leaning his head on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing steady, clearly sleeping.  
Kurt just smiles at the sight, turning his eyes back on the movie and tries to stay as quiet as possible not to wake Blaine up.


	10. Chapter 10

The movie is already over quite some time, but Kurt couldn't find it in his heart to wake Blaine up. The boy has gradually turned more into Kurt, Blaine's arm now slung over his waist and his face turned more into the crook of Kurt's neck, once he settled himself a bit lower on his bed.  
The steady warmth of Blaine's breath on his skin has a calming effect on Kurt. Though he knows it shouldn't, he can't help but feel relieved that although they had their arguments, Blaine finally feels safe enough to let his guard gradually down when he's around Kurt.  
And it's right at that moment, when Kurt found the courage in himself to lean his head against Blaine's, that the boy starts shifting restlessly. Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's waist and starts to mumble something incoherent. Kurt can't understand a thing but doesn't even get time to even try as Blaine's eyes fly open, gazing right at Kurt in confusion.  
Before Kurt has the possibility to say or do anything, Blaine lets his grip fall from Kurt's waist and nearly jumps up out of the bed.  
“What the hell?” Blaine almost yells, scrambling to put his shoes back on. “Why … I mean, how ...” he grunts running around the bed to get his bag and slings it over his shoulder. With a still confused and partly scared look, he glances up at Kurt again,  
“Sorry, I have to go … See you tomorrow ...” Blaine turns and hurries out of the door, down the stairs and through the frontdoor without stopping, leaving Kurt staring dazed at the now empty space besides him.

Blaine slams his door shut, sliding down on the floor with his back against it and leans his head in his hands. “This is crazy, Anderson! You're acting crazy!” he scowls at himself before looking up, eyes wandering the room in front of him.  
A single bed against the left wall, neatly made with a side table as a nightstand, the small round table on the opposite wall with two chairs pushed under it. The room is barely filled, two of his suitcases open underneath the windowsill, his clothes though neatly folded inside them.  
Blaine pushes himself off the cold ground, throws his messenger bag on the table and starts to undress himself as he walks into the small bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. He takes his time in the shower, letting his head hang underneath the spray of water still cursing himself for his behaviour from earlier.  
When he finally leaves the shower, his eyes nearly closing on their own accord, he walks across the room and drops himself on his bed.

Next day he walks in the halls of school, gaze on the floor in front of him as he hurries towards his next classroom. He's already later, the first bell already rang a minute ago and he sees his plan to avoid Kurt as much as possible go up in smoke, knowing he'll probably have kept a seat next to him in class. Sure enough as he walks inside the room, excusing himself profusely to his teacher as he looks around, hoping he'll be able to have a seat alone in the back of the class, Kurt gestures towards him to come sit next to him.  
With a sigh he looks to the back of the room, noticing one free spot next to Puck but not being to eager to go and sit next to him, and walks towards the empty seat next to Kurt. He drops his bag next to his chair and sets himself down, avoiding all eyecontact with the guy and takes his binder out, placing it in front of him on the desk.  
He hears the teacher rambling on about an assignement they have to do in pairs again, but isn't really paying much attention until he gets snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt leaning in and whispering,  
“Blaine, are you okay? I was kind of worried when you ran like that yesterday. Did I do something wrong?”  
He just looks at the boy for a minute, his mouth slightly open, not really knowing what to answer. He swallows a few times and coughs,  
“No, no, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm fine.” he replies turning his gaze back on his papers in front of him and scribbling down some notes the teacher just wrote on the blackboard.  
Kurt watches him silently for another few minutes before he sighs, glancing around him to the other students, and reaches out touching Blaine's hand with his fingertips.  
Blaine flinches, retracting his hand from Kurt's touch and keeps his eyes on what he's doing. “Just don't, okay ...” he mumbles quietly. For a moment Kurt looks at him in surprise, and then shakes his head slightly, not sure how to react to that. “Well, okay … but it looks like we still have to get things organized for our assignement. I guess you didn't really pay attention when the teacher said we had to pair up like we are now.”  
“What?” Blaine's head snaps up, staring at Kurt, a look in his eyes that Kurt can't really decipher. “Euhm, I mean … I guess so. Just … well, you know I have to work, so I guess it's like before right?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Kurt replies starting to get annoyed. “You know, you're really giving me a whiplash here, one minute you're practically ignoring me and the other you act like … I don't know, like yourself again.”  
“Look,” Blaine starts, “sorry okay, it's me … not you, alright?” He shrugs dismissively, writing down the few last things the teacher put on the board. “Just forget it, and pay attention.”  
“Well here we go, here's that mister goody two shoes again from the beginning of the year.” Kurt rolls his eyes but turns to pay attention to his teacher anyway, just missing the small grin on Blaine's lips after that.

The days pass again, torturingly slow at school and at night at home. The working on their assignement hasn't really happened yet, and Kurt has to admit that he misses Blaine's presence during their lunchtimes more and more. Though he won't admit that to himself just yet, he can't help but text him on a friday night almost two weeks later, knowing he's at his job but hoping that during his breaks he'll just answer him. They're not entirely back to where they were, there's still a strain on it, and Kurt doesn't really know what to do about it to fix it again. And even though Blaine doesn't actively try to avoid him in school anymore, he still doesn't really hang out with him either anymore. And yes, Kurt has his other friends to sit next to at lunch time and in his free periods but still, even if he was mostly silent, the absence of Blaine in his life has become more and more obvious to him. And now he's sitting here, waiting and checking his phone every five minutes for a reply from Blaine. Kurt looks at the clock on his laptop after watching a movie on it at which he was only paying half of his attention to, it's already after 1am and still no sign of Blaine. He can't help but get an annoying feeling in his stomach, not sure what to think of it, because no matter what eventually Blaine had always answered one of his texts.  
When Kurt finally gets into his bed, purposely leaving his phone behind in his room as he was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, he takes it and unlocks the screen again. Still no reply from Blaine, and Kurt sighs dropping his phone on his nightstand as he turns to his side and snuggles deep underneath his sheets and cover. It takes him a while but he finally manages to fall asleep, though a restless one, after another hour of tossing and turning.

Kurt opens his eyes, not really sure of the time and why exactly he woke up, and turns on his back on his bed. He rubs his eyes and suddenly he hears his phone buzzing, realizing that must've been what woke him in the first place. Blindly grabbing for his phone on his nightstand he holds it above him and unlocks the screen, his eyes wide as he notices the text from Blaine.  
**_“Sorry, forgot phone next to my bed. Talk to you on mondaymorning … B Xxx”_**  
Kurt rereads it a few times, not really sure what he should make of it. Except for that short time they had their differences, Blaine never really dismissed him as easily like that. So that's why he can't help himself and immediately texts back,  
**_“Blaine, everything alright? I thought we could hang out today or tomorrow? Btw still need to start on our assignement Xxx”_**  
As soon as the text is sent, he looks at the clock, noticing it's only 8am and Kurt groans, scowling at Blaine for a moment for waking him up so early. But knowing he won't be able to sleep anymore, he swings his legs out of bed and heads straight over to the bathroom, leaving his phone laying on the bed.  
When he walks back into his room after taking a shower and doing his morning routine, Kurt dresses himself quickly and as he's done walks over to the bed, picking up his phone again and notices he has two missed calls coming from Blaine.  
“Fuck!” he mutters as he hurries to go through his contact list and immediately presses dial as he reaches Blaine's number. It only takes two rings to go straight to voicemail so he tries again, ending with the same result. _'He must've fallen asleep.'_ he thinks, though the worry is nestling inside his brain anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

On sunday morning, Kurt is absentmindedly pushing his breakfast around his plate for a long while now, earning some questioning glances from Carol and Finn but no one voices them until his dad suddenly drops his paper next to his plate and says, “You alright there kiddo? It's been a while since we found you to be this quiet and absent while we're eating. You didn't even comment on me eating a second of bacon a few minutes ago.” The man smirks a little, knowing that'll at least get some reaction from his son.  
“What? Dad!” Kurt snaps his head up towards his smirking father, “You know you shouldn't even eat that, let alone seconds.”  
“Easy there tiger, I was just messing with ya!” Burt rolls his eyes before looking back at his son, his eyes intently staring at Kurt. “But really, what's going on?”  
“Ha, I bet it's because he has to keep working with that Blaine guy, Mister goody two shoes like Kurt calls him!” Finn suddenly blurts out before practically shovelling the rest of his food in his mouth.  
“Oh shut up, and eat like a normal person instead of a caveman, will you!” Kurt snaps back and pushes his own plate away. “Blaine has nothing to do with it, I'm just tired okay.”  
He doesn't wait for any response of any of the other's in the kitchen and stands up, pushing back his chair as he practically stomps out of the kitchen and up to his room again.

Once he's back in his room, he lets himself fall back down on his bed, face buried in his pillow as he groans. Though Finn wasn't right at his assumption, he did struck a nerve by just mentioning Blaine, even if he didn't know it. Rolling over on his back Kurt takes his phone, unlocks his screen and stares at it, his thumb hovering over Blaine's name in his phone list. Eventually he just locks his screen again and sighs, dropping the phone on his chest as he closes his eyes, scowling to himself, _'You shouldn't even care if he calls or not, it's not like you're together.'_ And then adding to his own thoughts with a grimace, _'Who are you kidding? You've fallen for the kid from the first time you really looked at him.'_  
“Shit!” he almost shouts to his empty room as he gets startled by his phone buzzing on his chest and all but leaps out of bed, making the device tumble nearly to the floor. Without checking the caller-id, Kurt picks up, “Hi.”  
“Euhm, hi Kurt.” he hears Blaine softly speaking and then nothing anymore. Kurt frowns, as he takes a seat again, starting to talk himself then,  
“Blaine, I'm so glad to hear you. Well, I just …” he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “I was just a bit worried since I didn't hear anything from you anymore after I missed your calls on friday night. Are you okay?”  
A long silence follows, at some point Kurt isn't even sure Blaine is still on the other side of the line and he silently asks, “Blaine, are you still there? You're not okay, are you?”  
It's then that he notices the heavier breathing on Blaine's side, sounding like he's trying to hold in tears too and Kurt might be a self proclaimed hard ass who gets what he wants and doesn't take others in consideration with it, but right now he just wants the other boy to be right beside him. His mind is sending conflicting thoughts all the while, going from _'Hummel, just hang up and let him be!'_ to _'Just ask him to meet up, and do what you've been thinking about for so long!'_  
But before he even has the chance to say anything, Blaine speaks again, his voice soft, “I just thought, … if you want, maybe we can work on our essay and hang out today?”  
Kurt's stomach swoops for a moment before rolling his eyes at himself, and answers, “Yeah, sure, it's sunday anyway so not much to do right now. You want to come over here?”  
“Euhm, no.” Blaine answers, still as silently as before but then all but exclaims, “No, I mean …” a short pause and then he starts again, “No, I thought maybe you'd want to meet up somewhere with me? You got a pen and paper, I'll give you the address.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Kurt grabs his notepad from his desk and scribbles down the address Blaine gives him before they agree on an hour and say their goodbyes.

After he hung up, Kurt can't help but keep looking over at the address on the notepad, it's a bit towards the edge of the town, in the more upscale neighbourhood of Lima, a completely different place than where he lives right into the small city.  
He shrugs, putting his phone on the paper and turns towards his closet, starting to rummage through it's contents. After a little while Kurt pulls out a tight black jeans and a dark grey sweater with zippers over the sleeves. He knows he should just dress comfortable but these are as comfortable as they get in an outfit that serves to go out in, Kurt isn't one to slouch off in sweats and a ragged shirt if he doesn't stay inside all day. And well, if he knows the pants might hug his ass to perfection and the suggestive glance the collar of the sweater gives, who can blame him.  
They're supposed to meet up in an hour and half and he still has an hour to drive towards the place of meeting, but refusing to show up late he grabs his keys after telling his dad that he's going to work on their project with Blaine. Burt at that time quirked a curious eyebrow as he said to enjoy himself and not to work too hard either, surprised by the smile that was gracing Kurt's lips when he said where he was going. Mulling over Finn's earlier statement, Burt shook his head, realizing that what he'd said at breakfast couldn't be further from the truth. He knows his son, and even if he might not want to admit it, Burt knows and sees it all too clearly when Kurt has started falling for a boy, and he'll be damned if this wasn't one of those times.  
For a moment before turning away, Kurt just looked at his father in question, waiting for something to come by the look on Burt's face, but the latter just waved him off and turned back to reading his paper in his recliner.

So now Kurt is following the last few directions of his gps, turning into the street where the place should be a bit down the road. The houses are all huge here, large grounds around them, and not too many of them by the looks of it. _'A typical rich neighbourhood. Figures!'_ Kurt sighs, shaking his head slightly as he thinks back on what Blaine had said about his parents just kicking him out when they found out he was gay. He startles a little when his gps announces he's at the right place and he slowly turns on the driveway, finding a large gate, a few meters away from the road, though it's closed now. Kurt squints his eyes at the number, checking if he's really at the right place and when he sees he is, parks the car and shuts off the engine. He leans back in his seat, wondering why on earth Blaine would want to meet up here. Guessing that this is his parent's place but seeing he hasn't heard of them taking Blaine back in their house, Kurt's a bit confused as to the why he's here exactly. Glancing at his clock on the dashboard, he notices he's still more than 15 minutes early so he just rest his head back against the seat and closes his eyes for a moment.  
It doesn't take long though until he his attention is pulled by someone tapping against the window, looking to his left now to find Blaine standing there and gesturing for him to open the window. Kurt does and stares at him questioningly, wondering what's going to happen but also happy and relieved that he finally sees him again.  
“Park a bit out of sight around there,” Blaine nods towards a small place underneath a few trees on side of the road, “I'll wait here.”  
Nodding Kurt starts the engine again and quickly parks his car where Blaine told him, within a few minutes walking towards where the other boy is standing, his hands in his pockets and staring into the distance towards the other way.

Closing the distance between them completely, his eyes wander over Blaine's features, noticing he looks even more tired than ever and a sad glance in his eyes. When the boy turns to Kurt though, he schools his features the best he can, but not enough for him not to see it still.  
“Blaine?” Kurt starts softly, reaching out his hand to touch Blaine's forearm but thinking better of it in the end and just dropping his hand back to his side where he circles his fingers around the strap of his bag. “What are we doing here? Where are we exactly?”  
A soft smile plays on Blaine's lips now as he looks up and into Kurt's eyes, the smile not reaching his eyes though. “I want to show you something, if you let me? I know how I've been acting … I'm sorry I just …” He sighs and looks to the gate for a moment before he adds, “I just want to show you something, that's all.”  
Kurt quirks an eyebrow at the boy standing in front of him but nods nevertheless and follows Blaine along the gate and the fence until they round the corner.  
“How's your climbing skills?” Blaine asks out of the blue and Kurt chokes out a stunned laugh. “Almost non-existent.” he shakes his head as he looks at the other incredulously. “You want me to climb over that fence? Really?”  
Shrugging, Blaine replies quickly, “Well, you don't have to but … Never mind, this was stupid, let's just go back.” he adds and starts to walk around Kurt in a hurry.  
“Hey!” Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine's wrist, tugging him quickly to a halt again, “I could use some help, you know.” He smiles brightly at Blaine as their eyes lock and he feels his heart speeding up in his chest.  
Blaine's breathing hitches for a moment, feeling Kurt's fingers around his wrist, his hold a bit tighter than you would expect as he keeps looking into the other guy's eyes. It seems like an eternity they just stand there, gazes on each other, Kurt's fingers still firmly in place and Blaine breathes out slowly now, finally dropping his eyes to their hands. Kurt quickly pulls away and suddenly notices the light blush that crept onto Blaine's cheeks and can't help but think he looks adorable right now. “Come on, help me over.” he shakes his head smiling and both walk over to the fence again, Blaine hesitantly helping Kurt over before jumping over himself.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as both boys are standing on the other side of the fence, Kurt looks back questioningly at Blaine who just nods towards the back of the huge house and starts to run along the fence, gesturing for Kurt to follow him. For just a moment, Kurt thinks he's not even sure if he should really be doing this and stands completely still just gazing at the boy who's already a bit further away from him.   
Whe he sees Blaine turn his head over his shoulder, looking at him with a wary smile as he stops. Kurt now though, smiles brightly and finally starts following Blaine, passing the house completely towards an enormous garden behind the house. It takes Kurt's breath away for a second as he looks at the perfectly trimmed lawn and the meticulously placed flowerbeds around the garden and he practically bumps into Blaine's back, not seeing that the guy stopped in front of him, looking back at him over his shoulder.   
“God Blaine, what are we doing here? It's beautiful though, the garden.” he says, his eyes not anymore on the lawn but on Blaine himself, and he can feel a blush already rising to his cheeks so Kurt quickly averts his gaze towards the closest patch of flowers.   
“Come on,” Blaine smiles, having noticed the slight redness on Kurt's cheeks and not wanting to acknowledge whatever it is that is actually going through his mind right now. “It's just a bit further between the trees at the back there.” He hurriedly speaks as he points to the back of the garden, already starting to walk towards it again.

Soon they're standing between a few rows of trees and Kurt looks up at Blaine first, following his line of sight until he sees what Blaine was looking at. A bit higher into some trees, there's a treehouse build, by the looks of it not something a kid by himself could ever even think about building though. “Wow, Blaine, that's ...” Kurt blinks a few times, “that's huge for a treehouse.”  
Blaine just shrugs, sighing a bit sadly as he replies, “Yeah well, I always wanted one when I was a little kid and instead of building one with me, my dad thought it would be better to just hire someone to build one for us. So that's why it's so big and fancy. A bit too fancy maybe but well, it was my getaway for years so ...” He stops talking, his eyes just trained on the treehouse for a few minutes. Kurt shifts his weight from one foot to his other, not sure if he should say something or not and resisting his urge to take Blaine's hand in his when he sees the still sad look on his face. But then Blaine turns to look at him and asks, a soft smile playing on his lips, “You want to get up there? It's really nice, and tidy, I promise.”   
Kurt just nods, falling in step behind Blaine when he walks forward and up the stairs. It's pretty high up and thankfully the steps to it are just normal ones, he wouldn't handle going up a cord ladder all too well, he thinks to himself. But his thoughts move pretty quickly when he looks up at Blaine's back going up in front of him. He can't help but wonder where this sudden change is coming from, Blaine even seems a bit less tense around him and Kurt is just glad that after the last two days things aren't that akward as he almost expected it to be.

Taking the last step, Kurt stands next to Blaine on a small wooden deck in front of the door leading into the treehouse. The view is amazing from up here, just the sight from above on the lawn, seeing all the colors from the flowers now in it's totality makes it all even more breathtaking and Kurt sighs with a smile, thinking on how such a simple thing can be so beautiful if you just look at it from the right angle. He wants to say something of those sorts but is cut off out of his thoughts when Blaine opens the door and gestures for him to walk passed him inside the treehouse.   
He steps inside, looking around curiously with his eyes going wider with every second. The treehouse is beautifully paneled with wood plates completely around the entire inside of it. The room closed off from the tree trunk with windows so you can still see it but keep it outside, a small table like shelf placed underneath the small windowsills where you can sit.   
To his right around the tree trunk there's a double bed tucked away in the far end of the tree house, almost hidden from sight when you walk in. On the other side there is a loveseat and a small table to sit, with the space in the middle practically empty except for the closet against the wall next to the door, a guitar leaning against it and on the other side of the closet a sound system with a rack of cd's next to it.  
Blaine is still standing behind him, the door now closed and Kurt takes a step further tentatively, almost like he's afraid to touch anything. He startles at Blaine's voice though, suddenly saying, “You can go in further, you know. It's a safe treehouse, I think you can see that though.” Chuckling softly, Blaine steps around Kurt now, their hands brushing swiftly and both breath in at the sudden touch. “Euhm, you want to take a seat or … I don't know.” Blaine deflates a little, looking around the room with sad eyes before he shrugs and adds quietly, “I don't even know why I actually brought you here.”

This has Kurt snapping out of his silence and he looks back at Blaine with a soft smile as he takes a step towards the loveseat before changing directions again and going to look over the cd's still perched into their rack. “Are these all yours?” he asks, not really looking at Blaine but he can feel the guy stepping a bit closer as he sighs softly and replies, “Yeah, most of them, I think there are still a few I borrowed from Cooper but that's only a couple.”   
Both just stand there for a little while, staring at the cd's, neither of them saying anything until Kurt starts again, “These are really great ones, you've got pretty good taste.”  
“Thanks,” Blaine softly answers him, “the ones here have always been my favorites.”  
“Why didn't you take them with you then?” Kurt asks before he can stop himself, he knows the situation with his parents and after the words left his mouth, he figures it probably wasn't the top of his list to get when he had to leave. So now he scrambles to say, as he turns around and faces Blaine, “Oh, I'm sorry, I … Damn, I really need to think about what I'm gonna say before I say it.”  
Blaine shrugs and huffs a little, looking anywhere but at Kurt. He takes the few steps towards the couch and sits himself down as he says, finally glancing up at the other. “That's okay, don't worry … I just, you know, I took everything that I needed the most from my room but I didn't really have time back then to come here.” Blaine sighs, running his hand through his hair and shakes his head, “I don't even know why I keep them here too, I've been here a few times when I knew they were gone but I … Maybe it's stupid but if I take these too, I have nothing left here and ...” He stops, his voice trembling and he swallows hard a few times. 

Furrowing his eyebrows as he keeps his gaze on Blaine, Kurt takes a tentative step towards the boy, “Hey, it's okay you know, you can talk to me about it, you do know that don't you?”  
A soft choked out laugh escapes Blaine's lips as he answers, “I'm sorry, but ...” he inhales sharply and then goes on, “It's still pretty hard for me to believe sometimes that after years of hardly noticing me in the classroom, you actually want me around you. Let alone, talk to you.” Kurt lowers his gaze to the ground momentarely, knowing they covered this a while back already but still feeling pretty bad about the way he did act towards Blaine up until recently. “I know,” he softly speaks now, “But I really do like … like hanging out with you. Can I sit?” Kurt adds, nodding to the empty place besides Blaine.   
Blaine is quick to nod in agreement, so Kurt takes his seat, back completely straight as his hands tangle together in his own lap. He keeps his gaze on them and both guys just stay there in complete silence for another few minutes, until Blaine turns towards Kurt and suddenly starts to talk again, “Thank you though. For this ...” A small smile plays on his lips but there still is a certain sadness in his eyes that just make Kurt reach out and take his hand, squeezing softly. Blaine's gaze flickers down to their joined hands now as he breathes in harshly before locking his gaze with Kurt's. “You know, I just keep those here, cause there's still a part of me that hopes they'd just let me come back. And I realize how stupid that must sound, I mean, what are a couple of cd's and instruments gonna make a change but still ...”  
Shaking his head, Kurt is quick to reply, “It's not stupid, at all.”   
“Thanks,” Blaine answers softly, relaxing a little into the couch as he looks a bit pensive at the rest of the furniture and stuff inside the treehouse. “I never thought that I would be sitting here like this when I first had this place. I've always know my dad wasn't the easiest on people who lived their life differently, whether it was because they were gay or anything else, as long as it wasn't the typical family it wasn't correct. But I never thought as a kid that he would actually feel that way about me. I really thought that they loved me for myself enough that they could over look the fact that I am gay, you know? It's just … I … Fuck!” He pulls his hand back from Kurt's grip, sliding them both in his hair as he lowers his gaze to the ground in front of his feet.

Kurt's mind is filled with whatever insult he can think off after hearing Blaine talk about his father but even more with sympathy and affection for the guy sitting next to him. So he does all he can think of right now, seeing the way Blaine's body is slowly trembling and the way he clearly tries to hold back tears. With a soft mumbled, “Come here!” Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms, holding on tightly and just letting the guy cry against him. He settles back in the couch, taking Blaine with him as he lets his hands run softly over the boy’s back.   
“For what it counts,” Kurt suddenly says, his voice barely a whisper as his stomach is nervously fluttering, “I’m sorry, for your parents but also for the way I treated you all this time. I never … I never should’ve let myself be pulled into that kind of attitude by the rest of the guys.”  
He sighs and as he can feel Blaine wanting to say something in return, he quickly goes on, “And no, that’s really no excuse at all, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still acted the way I did. And not only to you, but …” He pauses, causing Blaine to look up at him, his eyes still a bit watery but a soft expression in them, “I don’t blame you though, you do what you have to do. I know how it can go otherwise.” They both stare at each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to look away and after what seems like ages, Kurt lifts his hand, gently cupping Blaine’s cheek. “Blaine …” he whispers even more softly before he just acts without thinking any further about it. He leans in, his lips brushing Blaine’s gently for a second before he presses in further. A small gasp escapes Blaine’s mouth in surprise, but within seconds he starts moving his lips in sync with Kurts. It stays chaste like that for a few moments until Blaine can feel Kurt sucking on his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth and the other takes advantage of it, immediately deepening the kiss. They break away after a couple of minutes which seem to last a long time, their gazes locking instantly for merely seconds before both look away a bit shyly.


	13. Chapter 13

It takes them a few moments but when they finally look back at each other, Kurt breathes in deeply at the sight he has in front of him. Blaine shyly looking up at him, a blush on his cheeks and his lips slightly parted and Kurt can’t help himself but he leans back closer, kissing him shortly on the lips once more before he sits back up straighter.   
“You kissed me back.” Kurt says, his voice a bit hoarse and trembling minutely and it only makes Blaine laugh out softly and replying, “You kissed me first.”   
“I did, didn’t I.” It’s now Kurt’s turn to actually start to blush and he doesn’t even know why he does. It’s not like it’s something he should be ashamed of but in the end, no matter how much he wants to come off as a bad ass, this was his first real kiss. He keeps his gaze locked with Blaine’s as he lowers his hand to his lap but then takes Blaine’s in his and tangles their fingers together. “I actually wanted to do that for a while.” Kurt adds as Blaine drops his gaze to their hands now on his knee.   
Blaine doesn’t want to show just how much this actually is affecting him but he can’t help a few tears that are escaping his eyes as they slowly start to run over his cheeks. Keeping his eyes downcast his mind fills with a lot of images of what could be, him coming home with Kurt by his side, introducing him as his boyfriend but soon  they get overshadowed by the visions of what would actually happen if he did just that. And he wants to be able to come back home but he doesn’t want Kurt to be exposed to any of their antics that will surely only hurt this boy right next to him right now. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I wanted you to do that for a long time too.” He looks up now, his tear filled eyes on those beautiful blue ones of Kurt and a shaky smile appears on his mouth, “I was fighting that for so long, to be honest that was one of the reasons I ran from your bedroom a little while back. I just … I felt I was so close to closing that gap between us and it scared me so much to think that maybe after all you wouldn’t want that. At least not with me.” He sighs when Kurt hurries to say, “Blaine, why didn’t you talk to me? You knew that you could, about anything and you must’ve had an idea of what I felt or thought about you.”   
“I’m sorry …” Blaine mumbles as he sits up straighter now both his hands clasping Kurt’s and adds even quieter, “Kiss me again, please.” And it sounds just so broken and desperate that Kurt can’t deny him even if he would want to. He just moves forward again as their hands let go of each other and he frames Blaine’s face with his fingers, pressing their mouths together in a kiss a lot more certain and less tentative than before. They shift in their seats, Kurt now practically on his knees on the couch next to Blaine’s and Blaine’s hands grab a hold of his shirt. Kurt doesn’t even care that he’s crinkling the fabric like that, all he can think about is the feeling of Blaine’s lips against his, the small encouraging moans that reverberate into both their mouths until they break the kiss purely out of lack of oxygen. Kurt wipes the tear tracks on Blaine’s cheeks away with his thumb as he just watches the guy now. “Are you okay?” he asks and Blaine smiles in return, his eyes focused on Kurt as he nods, “Yeah, I am now. Thank you …”  
“Why are you thanking me silly?” Kurts asks with a laugh, “It was my pleasure kissing you, you know.” With a chuckle, Blaine closes his eyes for just a moment as he says, “Not for that,... Well, yeah, for that too but just for coming here, and just being you.”   
Kurt’s breath hitches for a second but then he regains his posture and slides a hand over Blaine’s shoulder as he sits back against the back of the couch again, “Come here.” he softly asks, gesturing for Blaine to get back into his arms which he does immediately and they just stay there for another while, Blaine laying with his head against Kurt’s shoulder and both of them quietly enjoying each other’s company.

  
  


They don’t really notice the time they stay like that, Kurt’s mind reeling from the feeling inside of him that’s seems to want to burst out and a smile lingers on his face all the while. Blaine just stays with his head on Kurt’s shoulder, not quite believing that this is actually true but the feeling of the other’s arm around his shoulder and Kurt’s hand absentmindedly trailing over his upper arm,keeping him grounded and sure that this is indeed happening. When Kurt gets his eyes on his watch though, he mumbles quietly after pressing a soft kiss on the top of Blaine’s hair, “You know, we probably should start working on our essay, it’s not like we don’t need the grade.”  
It takes a few moments for Blaine to react, Kurt already wanting to check to see if the boy hadn’t fallen asleep on him, but eventually he lifts his head and looks up at Kurt. Every time it takes Kurt’s breath away, the soft shade of his eyes, the never really leaving sparkle that seems to be there and he can’t help himself but press their lips together in a short and soft kiss once more. As he leans back he smiles fondly at the guy, “I can’t believe I actually get to do that now.”  
“ Trust me, neither can I.” Blaine admits quietly and then adds, seeming a bit reluctant, “But yeah, I guess you are right. And well, I need to work tonight too, so can’t make it too late.”  
A bit surprised Kurt looks at him but before he can say anything, Blaine cuts in, “Yeah, I wanted to not go tonight but I had to fill in for someone who’s sick now so … It sucks but you know, I can’t not do it.”  
His entire posture deflates a little when he says it, especially now that they both got this far with each other. He hates having to set a time right now to their time together but he has to.   
“ It’s okay,” Kurt says softly, reaching out his hand to tangle their fingers together once more, “I’m not saying I like it, but well, can’t be helped right? Let’s just get our work done as quick as possible and then we’ll find a way to pass time until then.”  
With an almost shy smile, Blaine squeezes his fingers around Kurt’s before nodding and turning a bit to grab his bag.

  
  


The next few hours are mostly spent just on the couch or on the floor in front of it, Kurt scribbling away on his notepad while they go back and forth with what’s supposed to be in the essay. And when Blaine suddenly notices it’s nearing 6pm, he sighs heavily before he looks out the small window opposite them.   
“Mom and dad will probably be home soon, and I need to go get ready for tonight too. We should head off. I don’t want anyone to find us here.”  
Kurt follows Blaine’s gaze for a moment and says, “Of course, come on, I’ll drive you home.” He can see the tension starting to build up in the boy again and when they gathered all their stuff together, almost ready to leave the tree house, Kurt turns back around, making Blaine practically stumble against him. He lays his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, sliding it back onto his neck and closes the little space between them, brushing his lips over Blaine’s with a contented sigh and feeling Blaine shudder a little as he deepens the kiss. As soon as he stops, Kurt whispers, “Are you okay, though?”  
With a shaky smile, Blaine answers, “I am now, with you.” It’s all he says, but it’s more than enough for now as he grabs Kurt’s hand in his and guides him back down and across the yard. He helps him back over the fence and as soon as they’re both settled into Kurt’s car, he lets out a sigh of relief.   
The ride is quiet though, both guys a bit sunken in thought and in no time Kurt stops his car in front of the diner, shutting off his engine and turns towards Blaine.   
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in school then?” he asks with a soft smile on his lips, “Why don’t I come and pick you up?” He’s not sure why but he’s surprised by the fact that Blaine so easily went along with him, not even mentioning he had driven there himself but he lets it go for now opting to wait for Blaine’s reaction to his question.  
For a second Blaine looks up at Kurt in surprise, “You want to pick me up to go to school? Together?”   
“Well yeah, of course I want to.” Kurt answers hurriedly, “Or if you don’t want that, that’s okay too you know, I was just thinking out loud that it might be nice now that we … Well, you know. You don’t have to though …”  
Blaine cuts off Kurts rambling with a hand on his knee, squeezing it gently as he says, “I’d love that, Kurt. Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” He leans over the console quickly, pecking a kiss on Kurt’s cheek before he gets out of the car, heading straight for the diner with a little wave and a smile over his shoulder. It leaves Kurt stunned for a little while, looking at where Blaine disappeared with his mouth slightly opened before he regains his senses and a smile lights up his face as he starts the car again and drives off towards home.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days are relatively calm and easy for both boys, Kurt picking Blaine up in the mornings with an almost chaste peck on the cheeks that never fail to make a blush rise on the latter’s cheeks. They walk together through the hallways in school, not really touching but knuckles brushing whenever they walk besides each other.   
Puck and Sam raise an eyebrow at Kurt simultaneously the moment they see them walk to class, but with a glare from Kurt they both scatter off towards their own seats in the classroom and they leave it at that for the time being. Kurt knows they’ll probably pester him about it later but he’s glad the guys leave it for now when Blaine is with him.   
Sure enough when they part ways for the next lesson, both Sam and Puck side up with Kurt as they walk to their class, eyeing him for a few minutes until Kurt stops in the middle of the hallway and gives them both pointed looks.  
  
“Okay, you get to ask now and only now. After this I don’t want to hear a peep from either of you about it, alright?” He turns to face them, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he taps his left foot impatiently.  
Sam seems to contemplate his words for a second but Puck beats him to it as he says, annoyance sounding a bit through his voice.  
“So, now you’re ditching us for nerd boy over there?” He nods pointedly towards the direction Blaine disappeared to and cocks his eyebrow as he looks back at Kurt. “I tolerated the things happening since obviously you also need you grades as much as any of us do, but seriously dude? Now you’re watching each other all lovey dovey and we’re supposed to just not say anything? Come on, man. What happened to you? You were always so badass and it’s like his nerdness is rubbing off on you.”  
“Dude!” Sam exclaims suddenly, punching Puck’s arm, “That’s not …”  
“Don’t bother, Sam. He means it.” Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly. “This … Is not your business Noah! And if you actually tried to get to know him at least a little, you wouldn’t judge him and us.”  
“Ha, so it is us now.” Puck scoffs, annoyedly shrugging of Sam’s hand, “And we don’t count anymore.”  
“Are you actually jealous?” Kurt laughs shortly out loud, “You have got to be kidding me! I’m done with this, I thought we were friends but I guess your definition of friendship doesn’t reconcile with mine. Fuck this, I don’t need that kind of bullshit either.” He eyes Sam intently momentarily and is about to say something when the guy chimes in quickly.  
“Hey, honestly I don’t care. I’m glad for you.” Sam shrugs and looks over at Puck quickly who is staring pointedly to somewhere behind Kurt. “Sorry man, but this is ridiculous.” He turns back to Kurt and smiles a bit hesitantly, “I was just curious what the story was with you two.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Kurt replies quickly, a smile playing on his lips but it falls quickly as he turns back to Puck, “No one said friends suddenly were out of the question but I guess I was wrong thinking that. I’ll see you in class, Sam.” He adds the last words solely to Sam as he turns on his heels and heads towards his classroom, the two other guys coming in a little while after him. It looks like Sam is heatedly trying to talk in at Puck but the latter just keeps shaking his head as he walks towards the last row of desks in the classroom. Sam stands there for a second, but then heads straight towards Kurt, taking place next to him with a shrug and an apologetic smile right when the teacher calls the class to order.

So classes are now mostly divided between the friends, Kurt sitting by Blaine in the classes they share, once in a while joined by Sam who usually slips in a seat on the other side of Kurt and Puck sitting in one of his standard last row seats. In between classes, Kurt notices that Sam often is talking to the guy but it usually ends up in Puck walking away and Sam standing there shaking his head before joining Kurt and Blaine.   
And now they find themselves in Kurt’s car, Blaine fairly silent in the passenger seat after they dropped Sam off at his house and on their way to Blaine’s place. He’s been glancing over at Blaine once in a while and he can see the crestfallen look on the boy’s face so clearly that he can’t help but ask after a little while,  
“Blaine? What’s wrong?”  
Blaine turns his face slowly after breathing in deeply a few times, he just looks at Kurt a whole solid minute and then says, in a much smaller voice than Kurt has gotten used to with him,   
“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea?” He swallows and Kurt snaps his head to the boy, taking in a sharp breath before he has to turn his attention back on the road in front of him so they won’t get in an accident. Kurt wants to start saying something but Blaine quickly interjects,  
“I mean, Puck isn’t even talking to you anymore. And weren’t you guys … I mean, weren’t you super close or something? I know Sam has been hanging out with us fairly often and I really like the guy but I can’t help but feel responsible …” He turns to look at the road through the windshield as he nervously bites his lower lip, “It was because of me, right? That he gotten so cold and indifferent around you?”  
Kurt arrives right at that moment in front of the diner where Blaine lives above and parks the car without uttering a word until he turns off the ignition.   
He turns in his seat, reaches over to take Blaine’s hand in his and squeezes his fingers tightly around Blaine’s for a second as he says,   
“Hey, don’t … Don’t blame yourself for the fact that he can’t acknowledge that I can have other friends too. No, that I can have a boyfriend and still be friends with them.” He smile reassuringly at Blaine, seeing the obvious hitch of breath at hearing the terminology and the slight blush creeping up Blaine’s cheeks. “If he can’t handle that, sucks for him but that’s all him, not you. So don’t worry about him okay? All that counts is us, right here. And on that note, come here please? I haven’t been able to kiss you all day …” Kurt sighs softly as he runs his hand up Blaine’s arm, ending with sliding it onto the boy’s neck as he leans over the console of the car. He looks shortly into Blaine’s eyes before closing the space between them, letting their lips collide in a soft kiss. He’ll never get enough of this feeling, this feeling of kissing Blaine, it sends sparks through his spine and the moment he deepens it, Blaine’s hand lifts up to cradle his jaw. A small moan escapes his throat and at that moment, Blaine breaks the kiss and giggles slightly as he rests his forehead against Kurt’s right now. His eyes are closed but a smile is lingering on his lips as he whispers,   
“You called me your boyfriend.”  
Nudging Blaine’s nose softly with his own, Kurt replies,  
“Of course I did, we are boyfriends right?”   
“Yeah, …” Blaine breathes out, “I hope we are.” And catches Kurt’s lips with his again, kissing him a little more intently than before.

It leaves both of them breathless when they finally let go of each other, Blaine looking at Kurt with wide eyes and a buzz underneath his skin, crawling it’s way down his spine. He has to shake his head for a moment to get his mind back together and when he does, he can’t help but smile that kind of goofy smile he has when it comes to Kurt.   
“Definitely …” he chuckles and leans in quickly to plant a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips. “I gotta go though, still have to finish my homework before I have to get ready for work.”   
It gives Kurt a sudden pull back to reality when Blaine says it, when it’s just the two of them he easily forgets sometimes what it is that Blaine does and his smile falters a little. The other boy notices quickly and lays his hand on Kurt’s on the console, squeezing his fingers gently,   
“Hey, I’m sorry but … You know I have to, right?”  
“Yeah,” Kurt answers with a sad smile, “I know but still … Doesn’t mean I have to like it that much, do I?” His voice probably comes out a little sharper than he intended and he regrets it instantly when he sees Blaine’s expression. “Oh god, sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

Blaine looks up again with a small shake of his head, “No, don’t worry … I know. It’s just …” he shrugs almost unnoticeably before he continues, “You know I just do it because I need the money and a regular job won’t give me that. Although …”  
Squinting slightly, Kurt asks a bit worried, “Although?”  
“Well, I’m surprised you didn’t ask me about it but I had to sell my car a little while ago. I just couldn’t afford it and I really needed the money.”  
“Oh,” Kurt replies with a small smile, “I was wondering about that but, you know, I was more than happy to come and pick you up so I didn’t really think it was important to ask.”  
“And that’s why I l…” Blaine’s eyes widen just a little and quickly adds, “Why I like you so much. Thanks.”  
“Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna be selfish now and say I’m kind of glad to have a possibility to have you more with me than when you still had your car. Not that I wanted you to sell your car. Oh hell, why does everything seem to come out wrong today?” Kurt rambles on, not really noticing Blaine’s slight hiccup in his words.  
With a chuckle Blaine once again smiles his genuine and sweet smile,   
“I know, I know. I got what you meant, Kurt. But I really have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”  
“Yeah, I’ll come and pick you up before school. And Blaine?” Kurt asks a bit quieter, adding when the other looks up at him in question, “Be careful okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Of course, always am. See you.” Blaine answers, a warm feeling settling over him at the words Kurt just uttered. He leans over, kissing Kurt’s cheek quickly and gets out of the car, with another wave over his shoulder disappearing through the diner’s door.


	15. Chapter 15

it’s a quiet few days after again, both boys keeping their low profile when they are at school but they don’t really separate if they don’t have to either. Sam joins him still more and more but Puck stays the big absent one in the whole picture. Kurt has to admit that even though he’s not sorry for saying all he did to Puck cause he still stands by his own words, he is kind of sad that the guy hardly ever talks to him anymore. Sam does his best to fill in the slight gap the other guy left with his absence but it’s not really the same. When it comes to Blaine and Sam though, things are working out fairly perfectly. Both becoming quick friends with each other due to their mutual interest in all superhero stuff and apparently video games too. The moment they start to ramble about the latest comic or game, Kurt can’t help but roll his eyes at them. It’s not that he doesn’t know how to play or find the superhero thing fun, he just can’t get into it in the way those guys do.  
But their times alone are what Kurt loves the most, kissing, cuddling and just being around each other is enough to make his heart soar and leap in his chest. They haven’t dared to go back to Blaine’s treehouse though, it’s not that neither of them wants to but the fear of getting caught too much for now. Instead, Blaine has come increasingly more to Kurt’s home, finding more and more in common with Kurt the more they talked.   
They’ve even established some kind of routine since a few days, whenever Blaine needs to work and is finally done with his shift, he texts Kurt so he knows Blaine’s safely home the moment Kurt wakes up. Every time Kurt reads one of his texts, telling him good morning in advance, he gets this rush of emotion going through him and a bright smile automatically finds it’s way on his face. Even his dad had noticed, though he didn’t comment on it yet. Burt just looked at his son when Kurt didn’t notice with a warm smile of his own figuring Kurt will fess up to why soon enough. For now, he decides he merely enjoys the fact that he can finally see his son shining through this hardened posture that Kurt had taken on.

It’s so noticeable that one sunday morning as Burt is sitting at the kitchen table, Finn off to who knows where and Carol cooking some breakfast, when Kurt comes down with a frown on his face, he puts his paper down instantly and asks,   
“What’s up, buddy? Been a while since I’ve seen you with a frown on your face in the morning.”   
Looking up startled from his phone, Kurt just looks at his dad questioningly for a moment before stepping up to the kitchen counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He’s contemplating on what he’s supposed to tell his dad, he hadn’t even mentioned Blaine and him being together yet, let alone that now he can say why he’s actually looking distressed. Telling his dad the truth would also mean telling Blaine’s story and he can’t, not until he knows Blaine is okay with that.   
“I’m fine, dad. Just didn’t sleep all that good last night.” he says with a slightly shrug, still not really acknowledging Carol there and walks back to his room with his cup of coffee in hand.

Once he’s back in his room, Kurt closes the door behind him and drops down on the floor with his back against it. Putting his cup next to him, he’s already going through his contacts on his phone once more and for what seems like the hundredth time this morning, he presses on Blaine’s number. He’s not sure what to think, all of this feeling so eerily familiar but refusing to believe it’s like the other time again. He’s sure Blaine wouldn’t go back to doubting them but he doesn’t understand why the other just doesn’t pick up his phone now, thinking he must know how worried he might be after not getting a text this morning. With every unanswered call, he gets more restless though. On any weekday, he’d have already been with Blaine but since it’s a sunday and there’s no school to go to, he doesn’t really know what he should do. After almost an hour of still no sign of Blaine, Kurt decides to try one more time and if he still won’t pick up, he’d just drive straight to his place. He gets up, already taking his keys and wallet from his desk when his phone suddenly starts to buzz in his hand, making him nearly drop it in his hurry to answer.

“”Blaine?” Kurt rushes out, not giving the other the chance to say something first, “Why didn’t you text me? I’ve been worried sick!” He pauses, taking in a deep breath and then his breathing stops entirely for a moment when Blaine still doesn’t answer him. “Blaine? Are you …” he asks, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest.  
“Kurt …” Blaine finally croaks out, not able to stop a sob from escaping his lips.  
Dread is filling Kurt completely at the sound of Blaine’s voice and he just runs out of the house towards his car, leaving Burt calling worriedly out behind him in the hallway.  
“Baby, I’m on my way. Are you home? What happened?” he asks, his own voice breaking while he drives off down his street.  
“”I’m … Yes.” Blaine almost whispers so Kurt has to strain his ears to even hear him properly, “I’m sorry, … I’m so sorry Kurt, I …”   
Changing lanes, Kurt frowns at Blaine’s words but immediately interrupts him saying,  
“Blaine … I’m right here, one more block, okay? Almost there.” It’s a bit further than that but Kurt speeds up just a little, figuring he’s going to be there soon anyway. He keeps talking though, even if Blaine hardly responds, right until he finally pulls up in front of the diner and parks his car haphazardly. He tells Blaine as much and hangs up his phone as he rushes out of his car and through the door he knows is alway open during the time the diner is open. Hurrying up the stairs, Kurt almost trips a few times but keeps going until he barges through the door of Blaine’s room and then stops dead in his tracks. His eyes immediately fall on Blaine who’s laying in his bed with his back towards him and completely wrapped up on himself. It seems like he’s trying to make himself as small as possible and it’s then that Kurt notices the way Blaine’s shirt is ripped at the collar on his neck and underneath one arm.

“Oh fuck!” Kurt mumbles under his breath as he gets moving again, crossing the room in hardly a few steps and walking around the bed so he can see Blaine’s face. His breath leaves his longues when he sees him now though, feeling as if he’s been punched in the guts at the sight in front of him. Blaine’s face is partly hidden behind his arms around his knees but it’s more than enough. Kurt drops on his knees next to the bed, hands slowly moving over Blaine’s arms as tears escape his own eyes.  
“Oh sweetheart …” he whispers, “Who did this to you? What the hell happened? Why …?” His words leave his mouth a jumbled mess as he tries to coax Blaine into really looking at him.   
Blaine hardly dares to look up at Kurt though, his vision blurred by his tears and the black eye he’s sporting right now and getting more and more pronounced every minute that passes. But most of all, he’s afraid to look up, out of shame and not wanting to see the disappointment that he’s sure is going to be there on Kurt’s face.  
“Blaine, please …” Kurt is now pleading, scared for what he’ll find out but needing to know it anyway. He’s scooting as close as possible now, taking Blaine’s hands in his and recoils slightly when Blaine hisses in pain. It’s then that he notices the scrape marks on his palms and when he looks up and finally sees Blaine’s face, a loud sob leaves his mouth and he brings his hands up to his boyfriend’s face so Blaine looks straight at him.  
“I’m sorry … I didn’t want to but … I was … I …” Blaine rambles on, his voice hoarse, before he flings himself into Kurt’s arms and starts to cry loudly against Kurt’s chest.

It takes a few long moments for Kurt to really understand what Blaine’s mumbling between his sobs over and over again as he runs his one hand through Blaine’s hair and his other caressing the other’ back in a soothing motion.   
“What did they do, baby?” Kurt whispers hoarsely against the top of Blaine’s hair, “I don’t understand … What do you mean? Talk to me, B. Please tell me what happened.” He’s beginning to have an inkling of a thought about it and only thinking about it makes a shiver run down his spine but he can’t help if he doesn’t know for sure either.   
After a couple of minutes of Blaine staying quiet except for the sobs leaving his lips, he looks up, eyes locking blurrily on Kurt’s as he starts to stutter a bit when he explains.  
“I … They … I had to … I never wanted to but I couldn’t say no, I need the money and … they said I had to or I would lose my job there and … and …” A loud sob escapes Blaine’s mouth again as his breathing gets even more ragged than before. Kurt can see the other boy starting to show signs of hyperventilating and he brings his hands up to his face, careful not to hurt him but coaxing him gently to look up at him.   
“Shh, okay … Just breathe, B. Follow me and just breathe. You’ll be okay …” Kurt does his best to soothe him and when it finally works after a long time, Blaine practically slumps back against Kurt’ chest as he starts again.

“You have to believe me that I didn’t want that to happen … I was just … I had a one on one with one of the patrons at the bar, I never had to do that before but I would’ve lost my job if I didn’t and … and …” Blaine breathes in deep a few times, trying to find the courage to go ahead.  
Tightening his hold around Blaine, Kurt keeps whispering softly that he can tell him, that he wants to help him and be there for him.£“It was supposed to be just a dance, nothing more but … but then they took me back to the private rooms and I still didn’t think it would be that bad and … and … My music started and I did what I had to do and … Fuck, when it came to an end, he just grabbed me with one hand and pushed me on the floor, undoing my shorts and I tried to fight … I tried to but … He was so much bigger than me. I never wanted to do that … I haven’t ever even … He ripped my shirt when he turned me onto my stomach and … Oh god, he just … He just pulled down my pants and …”   
Kurt's heart breaks in a thousand pieces when he hears Blaine’s words along with his anger that is skyrocketing and the need to go bash that guy’s head in only increases. It’s when a hiss escapes Blaine’s lips that he notices how tightly he was holding Blaine and Kurt instantly loosens his hold a bit.  
“Oh B, sweetheart. You need to go to the cops, you need to file a report, they can’t let this go like this. They can’t hold your job over your head like that …” Kurt breathes out and then rushes, “You have to … I should just call the cops.” He’s already reaching out to his pocket to grab his phone but Blaine is quick to put a hand on his arm, effectively stopping his movements for a second with a frantic shake of his head. “No, don’t … I don’t … Then everyone knows and I … They’ll call my parents and I … I just can’t. Please, Kurt … Don’t, please?”  
It takes a few moments, Kurt trying to persuade him and Blaine constantly rejecting to call the cops and after a little while, Kurt sighs softly and lets go of his phone.   
“Blaine, I don’t like this … They shouldn’t be let off on this, they hurt you, I …” he says and his voice breaks a little on the last words he utters, “You’re coming home with me. Doesn’t matter, you’re coming home.”  
Slowly taking in a shuddering breath, Blaine looks up at Kurt with watery eyes, tears still running down his face and trembling all over. Some kind of relief washes over him that Kurt won’t call for the police right now and all he can do at the moment any more is nod in agreement.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a really long hiatus I have been getting my feeling for writing this again ...  
> Fingers crossed that I keep getting inspired once more.  
> To anyone still willing to read this,  
> Thank youuuuuu and enjoy!

 

The ride back home is silent, Blaine sitting in the passenger seat with his forehead pressed against the window while Kurt keeps glancing over to him as he drives towards his home, noticing the obvious trembling going through Blaine’s entire body. A bag is laying on the backseat, Kurt had grabbed it and hurriedly thrown in some clothes for him right before they exited his room. He’s not sure what to do right now, he’s still fuming, so unbelievably angry over what has happened and at the same time so sad for the guy sitting slumped in his seat right next to him now. His heart breaks, just knowing that right now, the only one who even cares a damn about Blaine is him and it only fuels his anger even more that he even isn’t able to count on his parents being there at this moment.  
Kurt does feel conflicted too though, he knows he didn’t outright say he wouldn’t contact the cops but he can’t help but think and know that he really should. But not right now at this moment though, he needs to make sure that Blaine is safe and sound at his home, knowing he’ll be cared for no matter how long. He doesn’t want to pressure him too much either, but his mind does provide him with the idea that he really should try to persuade Blaine to report them and if possible that customer.

 

Soon enough he’s parking his car on the driveway in front of his home, shutting off the engine and pulling out the key before silently stepping out of the car and around it to open the passenger door. He holds out his hand to Blaine with a soft smile, albeit a bit forced, as the latter looks up at him with a saddened expression before casting his gaze down to the ground before him. He does take Kurt’s hand though, getting up out of the car but the moment he stands, Blaine’s knees buckle and Kurt quickly wraps an arm around his waist to hold him steady. The boy trembling in his arms now is making Kurt feel choked up with tears that he’s isn’t willing to spill right now, wanting to be strong and there for Blaine.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Kurt quietly says, “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you inside.”  
He doesn’t say anything more now though, closing the car door with his free hand and guiding Blaine inside as quickly as possible. He did forget for a moment though that his dad had seen him rush off without an explanation and startles a little, as he crosses the hallway and turns into the living room, when he sees Burt sitting on the couch with a questioning look in his eyes.  
The words that laid on Burt’s lips die quickly though when he takes in the sight of Blaine being held up by his son and the way he looks. Kurt shakes his head, hoping his dad won’t say too much right now and understands that he’ll explain soon enough, as he walks towards the couch Burt just stood up from. Guiding Blaine to sit down, he cups his cheek making him look up at him for a moment and seeing the far away expression on his face as if he isn’t even really aware of his surroundings.  
“You’re gonna be okay, Blaine. You’re here with me, and you’ll be okay. I’ll … You want to lay down? Why don’t you settle on the couch for a moment and I’ll bring you some tea, okay?” Kurt rambles on, a bit lost for words. He’s not sure what to do or say that is right at this moment, but Blaine doesn’t seem to notice since he just nods and does what Kurt said, closing his eyes immediately once his head hits the pillow and raising his knees to wrap his arms around them.  
Trailing his fingers softly over the what seems to be unblemished side of Blaine’s face, Kurt repeats, “You’ll be okay, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

 

During his moment with Blaine right now, Burt had retreated into the kitchen silently, already pulling two cups out of the cupboard and putting on some water the moment he heard his son mention making tea. And as Kurt enters the room, shivering all over from his suppressed emotions, he turns to look at his son with worry in his eyes.  
“Son, what is going on here?” he asks in a quiet voice, “I’m assuming that that boy now laying on our couch is that Blaine kid, right? I just … I really would like some explanation here, you just ran out of the house earlier and now you show up with a boy, who I never saw before, looking all shaken up and not to mention that the guy looks horrible. What happened to him, are you … Are you in some kind of trouble because if so I don’t know … I don’t know what to think, really.” Burt runs his hand over the top of his head, a gesture clearly given from father to son and Kurt would grin about it if the situation right now wasn’t so horrible.  
Taking a few steps towards his dad, he looks up at him and can’t help but feel so thankful for the fact that he even has a dad who cares so much about and for him like his dad does, even with the way he’s been acting the last couple of years.  
“I … I can’t say, dad. Not yet at least, I just … I’m not in trouble though, I swear I didn’t have anything to do with that. I … He just needed me and I … I couldn’t leave him there all alone without someone to take care of him.” Kurt takes in a shaky breath and lets it go slowly before continuing, “Blaine has to … I don’t know if I can, he has to … Dad, I don’t know what to do. He’s hurt and … He won’t go … He doesn’t want me to call the cops.”  
“Hold on, bud.” Burt stops his son with a raised hand, looking even more worried than before. “So … You didn’t have anything to do with this? Okay, that’s … I’d say a relief but looking at the guy I’m not sure if that’s even the right feeling I have. But anyway, I’m … Hmm.” He looks at his son’s pleading eyes and can’t even remember the last time his son had been looking so desperate and crestfallen over something that happened to anyone else. “Look, if he needs a place to stay, he can stay. I can see he’s not in any shape to even be alone for a minute but talk to him and tomorrow we are going to have another talk. I need to know what’s going on, okay? I can’t just let you take him in our home without having an idea what you’re getting yourself into, alright?” The water starts to boil behind him and Burt turns to take it off the stove before pouring water into the cups, already ready with the teabags in them. As he puts the kettle away, Burt looks over at his son again and takes a step towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “You really care about him, don’t you? I have to admit, I can’t help but like to see that happen but first of all now, make sure he’s okay, as best as he can right now.” He pauses for a moment, seeing the gratitude on his son’s face and then adds, “And don’t worry about Carol or Finn, okay? I’ll talk to them for now, especially to Finn to not hassle you right now.”  
“Thanks dad.” Kurt quietly speaks, feeling the lump in his throat making it harder than before to breath properly but he swallows as he looks back up at his dad and can’t help but hug him for a short moment. It takes Burt by surprise but he hugs him back tightly for as long as Kurt lets him and smiles, not able to stop himself.

 

After pulling back and dropping his gaze between them on the floor, Kurt waits for his dad to step out of the kitchen and then sighs softly, running his hand through his hair again before taking the two cups and bringing them into the living room. He stops though the moment he walks back in and sees Blaine turned with his face towards the back of the couch, the trembles going through his body clearly visible and the choked off sobs barely audible.  
Crossing the room again, Kurt puts the cups on the coffee table and then goes to sit on the edge of the couch next to Blaine. He lays his hand on the boy’s upper arm but retracts instantly again when Blaine flinches away with a sharp sucked in breath.  
“Blaine … It’s just me. I’m … It’s just me, sweetheart.” Kurt says in an almost whisper, waiting for Blaine to acknowledge him before he touches him again.  
It takes a couple of seconds for Blaine to realise that it’s no one else but Kurt that is reaching out to him and he opens his eyes again, carefully tilting his head sideways to look at the boy sitting behind him through a blurry vision. He doesn’t say anything though, he just turns so quickly that Kurt hardly is able to register what he’s doing until Blaine wraps his arms around his waist and is practically laying in his lap, his cheek pressed against Kurt’s stomach.

 

They stay like that for a couple of long minutes, Kurt slowly running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, until Blaine’s sobs have subsided again a bit. Kurt has been trying to come up with a way to convince Blaine to call the cops anyway but he doesn’t even know how to bring it up again, not after how he started crying so violently after the first time he brought it up. He waits a bit longer until Blaine is leaning more up again, still trembling but his tears mostly gone as he looks into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt can clearly see the shame he feels and he cradles Blaine’s face between his hands as he silently speaks,  
“Sweetheart, this isn’t your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong here, you have to believe me.” He slowly caresses Blaine’s cheekbones with his thumbs as he shakes his head slightly but keeping his eyes locked on Blaine’s. “You’re safe here, okay. You can stay as long as needed and if I have something to say about it, ... “ Kurt’s voice trails off now, not sure how Blaine will take what he’s about to say because he also knows how big on independance his boyfriend is by now. “You can stay forever for all I care, I actually really want you to. My dad won’t make a fuss about it as long … As long as I explain a bit more tomorrow but … I … Will you let me tell him about everything? I promise he won’t throw you out or something, I know he won’t even be mad at either of us. I just … I want to help you.”  
He’s not sure what to think of everything right now, but the only thing Blaine is sure of is that he trusts Kurt with his life and that the only thing he can do right now is just agree to anything that Kurt has just said. It’s reluctant though, afraid of how Burt will react to what he has to say but he doesn’t want to go back to his room above the diner, doesn’t want to stay alone right now. So he slowly nods as he tries to sit up a bit more but flinches harshly, causing him to move to sit on his side even though that way of sitting is hurting too.  
“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” Kurt whispers as he goes to sit fully next to Blaine and carefully places his arm around the other’s shoulder so he can lean against them while he lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He can hear Blaine still sniffling softly and the hisses of pain whenever he moves but for the rest the guy stays quiet, so Kurt doesn’t say too much about it and just keeps pressing kisses to the top of his head as they stay in silence for a long time.

 

Not sure how long they’ve been sitting there, their tea forgotten on the coffee table in front of them, Kurt startles as the front door slams closed and he hears footsteps coming towards the living room. Blaine must have fallen asleep at some point but now his head snaps up and Kurt can hear the sharp intake of breath next to him as he whimpers and is suddenly practically trying to scoot back on the couch.  
He holds his arm a bit tighter around Blaine’s shoulder and lays his other hand on his thigh, trying to calm him down with soft murmurs though a glare is already pointed towards the living room door, knowing by now who’s home.  
Rounding the corner, Finn looks at both guys, a smile spreading on his face automatically until he sees Kurt’s expression. The smile falters instantly and a confused look replaces it on Finn’s face as he stutters once he takes in Blaine’s appearance.  
“What the fuck! Kurt …” he says as he takes a step further in the room, “Blaine? What happened? Why are you … Dude, you really don’t look that good, maybe …”  
“Finn!” Kurt interrupts him, his eyes shooting daggers at the guy even though he knows his dad probably hadn’t been able to get a hold of him yet but he can’t help it either. “Just get out, please! I … Just … Get out!”  
Holding up his hands in surrender, Finn looks at Kurt wide eyed as he’s already backing away, seeing the expression on Kurt’s face, “Alright, alright … I’m gone, I’ll just … Euhm, I’ll be at Puck’s, I guess.” His last words haven’t even been spoken yet as he’s already out of the living room.  
“Don’t say a word to Puck, Finn! Don’t even dare mention this, alright!” Kurt yells after the guy, hearing a faint “Sure, sure.” coming from him before the door slams shut again.

 

“God he’s such a … ignorant ass sometimes.” Kurt mumbles, his hand moving from Blaine’s thigh to run through his hair and it’s only then that he really notices how Blaine is still pressed with his back against the couch and slightly trembling. Turning towards him, he glances at his watch, noticing it’s already nearing 5 pm, before he really looks at his boyfriend.  
“Maybe we should go to the cops, Blaine. I mean, … I … Look at how you react to Finn and … they really should be reported.” Kurt silently says with a sympathetic look in his eyes.  
Blaine knows he’s right, he should do just that but he’s afraid, of what will happen afterwards, and especially if his parents find out.  
“I can’t … I … I don’t know what to do … I need … I need the money, I can’t just … And they’ll fire me and then … Then I’ll be on the street again and then …” he rambles on, now pulling his knees up and hugging them tightly even though it hurts at every muscle in his body to do so.  
Kurt really turns in his seat now again, sitting on his knees so he’s completely facing Blaine as he lays his hand on top of Blaine’s around his knees.  
“You won’t be though … You can stay here, I promise, you can’t stay for as long as you need and … Please, just … Please Blaine, you can’t let them get away with this.” Kurt pleads, his voice on the edge of desperation as he ducks his head to catch the other’s gaze. He keeps talking to Blaine like that, keeping his voice down but trying to reassure that he won’t be alone whatsoever.  
After long silent minutes that seem to last for hours, Blaine looks up, tears streaming down his face again as he nods, murmuring quietly, “Okay … I … Okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

It’s already almost 10 pm when Kurt finally pulls back up on his driveway, Blaine still shivering all over in the passenger seat from the emotions running through his body. Turning off the ignition, he reaches over and grabs Blaine’s hand in his, squeezing it gently as he says, “It’s over now, you’re safe here with me. You did right by reporting it, alright? I know you’re still scared of it all but you did so good, Blaine. They’ll get what they deserve, and you won’t have to work for them anymore, you’ve got a home anyway, okay?” Kurt smiles reassuringly at his boyfriend, but isn’t able to catch his gaze as he says those words. He can understand it all too well that Blaine’s afraid of what will happen now, but with his statement and the still obvious evidence the nurses and doctor at the hospital have established it is hardly unlikely that there won’t be severe consequences for the place where Blaine worked and in addition the guy who did this to him. Even if Blaine wasn’t able to give his name to the police, Kurt is pretty sure that it’ll be fairly easy to persuade the owners to give up that information.

With a last soft squeeze of his fingers, Kurts lets go and says,   
“Come on, B. Let’s get you back inside and up into my room.”   
He steps out of the car and rounds the hood once he notices Blaine not moving to open his door, so he opens it for him and holds out his hand for Blaine to take. Even if he still refrains from making eye contact, Blaine does take his hand and steps out of the car, following Kurt close behind with their fingers entwined after he closed the car and locked it.   
When Kurt opens the door, he kind of expects it even though he hoped it wouldn’t be, he finds his Dad and Carol stepping into the hallway, obviously on the look out for them to come back. He’s shaking his head, pleading with his eyes for his dad to not press further for now as Blaine startles when he notices them and plasters himself practically completely against Kurt’s side with a soft whimper that’s just audible for Kurt to hear.  
It seems though that Carol has noticed to because the moment Burt opens his mouth with a worried look, she puts a hand on his forearm and he stops in his tracks immediately, only nodding towards his son and mouthing ‘Tomorrow.’ before he turns back to the living room followed by Carol who casts a last glance at both boys and a nod at Kurt too.

“Let’s get you to my room, okay? Don’t worry, my dad won’t come into it as long as I say he can’t. You are safe here though, B. You’ll be okay here.” Kurt almost whispers as he leads Blaine towards his bedroom and once they step inside immediately close the door behind them before turning back to Blaine.  
Blaine is standing still, his gaze dropped to the floor between them since he’d turned once the stepped inside and Kurt just closes the little space between them to engulf him in a hug, wrapping his arms completely around him for a long moment. It’s Blaine that breaks the hug now though, looking up at his boyfriend with red rimmed eyes as he croaks out a barely audible, “Thank you.”  
“Oh, B. You don’t need to … I know anyone else might say otherwise but I really am here for you, no matter what, okay. I … Just know that you’re okay here with me.” Kurt answers, his heart breaking with the expression in Blaine’s eyes. He steps back, shrugging off his jacket and throws it over the chair a bit further away from them and then helps Blaine out of his coat, draping it over his own as he says,   
“You want to take a shower? Or a bath? You can … I mean, I’ve got an ensuite so there’s no one that can come in while you’re there.”  
Blaine looks towards where he figured Kurt’s bathroom is and then drops his gaze back to the floor as he quietly answers, “Yes, I … I need to … Thank you.”  
Trying not to startle him, Kurt runs his hand soothingly over Blaine’s arm for a moment, “I’ll go grab some fresh towels for you, you just go ahead already and I’ll be right back to hand them to you, okay?”   
Blaine just nods and steps towards and inside the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar as Kurt steps outside of his room and go fetches the promised towels in the closet near the other bathroom.

As he steps inside, Blaine slowly looks around at the tub and sink, a toilet in the corner closest to the door opposite the bath. He takes in a deep, shaky breath while he takes a step further and stops in front of the sink and the mirror above it although he keeps his gaze averted from it. He quickly undresses himself, dropping his clothes on the closed lid of the toilet and once he’s standing in his boxers only, Blaine does look back up at his own reflection. It’s only now really that he sees how badly he looks, the bruise around his eye and side of his face looking really harsh especially in the light of the bathroom here. His gaze moves lower over his own chest, finding another bruise and scratches around his collarbone and lower imprints of fingers around his hipbone. Blaine can’t look away from them, his head shaking slightly in disbelief still that this has actually happened and he stays still like that for a couple of long moments until his vision gets blurry again and another loud sob escapes his lips before he himself even notices it.

 

Stepping back inside his bedroom, Kurt carries the towels in his arms as he stops right outside the bathroom, not sure if he should just enter or not but then he hears Blaine’s sob and he drops the towels in his hurry to get inside, finding his boyfriend standing in front of the mirror. He can see everything clearly himself now, seeing the bruises and marks that litter his body and Kurt doesn’t wait as he crosses the room and gathers Blaine into his arms once more. He doesn’t know what else to do, what else to say so he just stays quiet until he can feel Blaine slowly ease up on the trembling and then he cradles his face and says, “I’ll get your bath ready, okay? It’ll be okay.” Kurt nods shortly, catching Blaine’s eyes as he said it and then turns to quickly get it ready after he picks up the towels again.  
Soon enough the tub is filled and all the while Kurt hadn’t looked back at his boyfriend, not wanting to make him too uncomfortable in this situation and is a bit startled when he’s still turned with his back towards his boyfriend as Blaine silently asks,   
“Can you … Will you stay? Can you …?”   
Slowly Kurt turns around, his eyes wide as he suddenly notices that Blaine is completely naked now and not looking up at him. He swallows hard, contemplating what he should do but then after a silent moment right when Blaine opens his mouth to speak again, Kurt replies,   
“Yeah … If you want that. I’ll … stay? Or …” Kurt trails off, his hand running over his face and then continues almost mumbling, “I can join you?”  
It only elicits a nod from Blaine but he breathes in deep as he quickly discards himself from his clothes too, trying not to act too shy right now, before he steps into the tub and opens his arms to gesture for Blaine to come sit between his legs.

The boy does so, quietly and carefully stepping into the tub and settling himself sitting straight up as he’s emerged into the water. Kurt takes the clean washcloth from the ledge next to the bath and hands it to Blaine. When he takes it, Blaine just pours some of the shower gel on it, starting to wash himself but Kurt watches in worry as he starts to wash himself, more vigorously by the minute. Scrubbing down his arms, his chest and everywhere he can reach hard while little hisses of pain keep escaping his lips with every move. It goes on until Kurt can’t stand to see and hear his boyfriend, even if he can’t see his face, it’s enough to know what Blaine is actually trying to do. Wanting to do something to try to take away the pain, Kurt leans in closer and reaches around Blaine, putting his hand on top of his where it was scrubbing harshly around his collarbone and stills his movements even though he can feel Blaine’s hand twitch underneath him in need to keep going.   
“Let me … Please? Let me do this for you?” he silently asks, feeling the tremble go through Blaine’s body as he does but the boy doesn’t answer him nor does he stop him as Kurt carefully takes the washcloth out of his hands. Kurt presses a kiss against Blaine’s spine between his shoulderblades before gently starting to wash his back. He doesn’t need words right now, knows this is something he can do for Blaine and revels in the trust the other is giving him right now. He washes him completely, gently but thoroughly, careful not to hurt him and when he’s finished he rinses the cloth and puts it to the side before he coaxes Blaine to lay back against his chest in the still lukewarm water. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s chest and just hugs him close, listening to his erratic breathing becoming as calm as possible until the water starts to get too cold if the shivers going through Blaine’s body is anything to go by.

Once they’re out of the tub, Blaine standing there looking absolutely crestfallen and like he isn’t sure what he should be doing right now, Kurt steps closer after wrapping a towel around his waist. He takes a fresh one, throwing it around his boyfriend and dries him off, getting increasingly worried with the lack of emotions that Blaine is suddenly standing there. But he stays quiet for now still, deciding that he’ll have enough time later on to talk to his boyfriend. It takes him no time to steer Blaine back into his bedroom who like he’s on autopilot, takes a few things out of the bag Kurt filled quickly and puts them on. As soon as he’s dressed in his short sweatpants and tshirt and Kurt is too, he guides Blaine to his own bed, pulling back the cover and letting his boyfriend slip in before joining him.   
They’re facing each other, Kurt studying Blaine’s features for a long silent moment and reaches up, trailing his finger gently over the bruise on the side of his face before he speaks,  
“B, I am here if you want to talk or anything. Don’t … Please, don’t shy away from talking to me, okay? I know I may seem pretty hard and uncaring but …”  
“Kurt …” Blaine interrupts him suddenly, putting his hand over his boyfriend’s on his face and turning slightly into the touch, “Don’t, … You aren’t … Not with me, I know.” His voice comes out slightly hoarse, trembling with emotions still and he has to swallow a couple of times before he’s able to say anything else.   
“I can’t talk … I can’t … Not again, not now. I just …” Blaine takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes shortly, opening them again after only a second to lock his gaze on Kurt’s.  
“Thank you … I … Can you just … Just hold me, please? Just … I want to feel … safe. I feel safe with you.” he adds silently, almost pleading for Kurt to do as he asks him to.  
Kurt is quick to comply, sighing softly as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him as close as possible. He doesn’t push anything right now, only wanting to give Blaine what he needs most at this moment and it doesn’t take all that long for Blaine’s breathing to even out. Kurt can’t fall asleep for a long time after that though, just listening to Blaine’s breathing and cherishing the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms even though the circumstances should’ve been different.


End file.
